Tomaru's Story 2: Prejudice
by the amber dragonfly
Summary: Continuation of Tomaru's Story. Tells the tale of the problem the heir to the Western Lands faces being both human and youkai yet neither. In progress. SessKag, Toma?, Other original character pairings. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Blanket Disclaimer for All my Inuyasha Fanfictions- I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related thereof. All storylines created by me belong to me. So there.**

**Chapter 1**

It was his 20th birthday, yet somehow it felt just like any other day. He didn't feel any older, nor did he feel any different now that he was considered to have reached his majority. No… the difference he felt had been with him for the last several years, ever since he realized what he was.

He was Tomaru, heir to the throne of the Western Lands, firstborn son of Sesshoumaru and his ningen mate, Kagome. Tall as his father and just as devastatingly handsome, he should have had legions of females fawning over him, courting his favor.

Instead, he was shunned, by youkai and ningens alike, because he was both, and he was neither.

The young hanyou stood in front of the huge window in his bedchamber, staring outside at the winter landscape. Snow was gently falling, creating a soft whisper that only he could hear with his exceptional hearing.

Other than that, he was completely motionless, a stance taught to him by his tai-youkai father. His gaze focused on his reflection in the window rather than the landscape beyond, and he hated what he saw there.

The gold eyes were no problem. His father had the same eyes, as did his uncle and his grandfather. The long silver hair, the same shade as his father's, wasn't the issue either as it hung loosely down his back. The light green crescent on his forehead that pronounced him as the heir to the Western Lands was half-covered by long silver bangs that fell over his eyes. That wasn't it either.

No, the problem was the two snow white dog ears poked out from the top of his head, occasionally rotating to capture every sound.

It was those ears that marked him as a hanyou. It was the ears that caused everyone to avoid him.

Baring his teeth at his reflection, he clenched a fist in frustration. Damn those ears! If it weren't for them, he'd look like a full youkai- like his father.

As it was, he looked more like his uncle, Inuyasha.

His mother only spoke of it when they were alone, having shown him pictures of his uncle and their friends often throughout his youth that she had taken with her "camera." If he didn't know that she had come from 500 years in the future, he wouldn't have believed her. But those pictures… he grudgingly admitted that he looked just like his uncle.

But if he didn't have those damn ears…!

Kagome told him once when he was fifteen that he was Inuyasha's reincarnation. Basically, Inuyasha's soul had returned when Tomaru was conceived and now resided inside the handsome young hanyou.

He supposed that accounted for a lot of the anger he felt at odd moments. His mother had said that Inuyasha had an incredible temper.

A knock sounded gently at his door and he turned, his white and green silk robes rustling softly.

"Enter," he said without emotion, just as he had been taught.

The large wooden door opened to reveal his older sister, Rin. His father had resurrected her before he had taken Kagome as his mate and had, in a way, adopted her. She was a full ningen in her upper twenties, with incredibly long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed demurely in an orangeish-yellow formal kimono, tied with an embroidered brown obi that complimented her lovely features to their fullest. She smiled when she looked at her younger brother.

"You look just like Father," she said in a soft, delicate voice. She was once an exuberant child, full of sunshine and happiness, but eventually matured into a reserved young woman due to the arrival of six siblings.

Tomaru snorted un-tai-youkai-like, sounding too much like a certain uncle of his. "If I didn't have these blasted ears I might."

Rin blinked at the furry appendages. "What's wrong with your ears? You constantly complain about them, but I don't know why. I adore them."

She would. She had always been the one rubbing the ears of one of his sisters when she'd style their hair. She refrained from doing so to him because he was male and she felt he'd be uncomfortable with it.

He allowed himself a momentary scowl before putting his stoic demeanor back into place. "Because they're not like Father's. Because they're not like Komichi's."

Komichi, second youngest and the only other son of the Inu no Taishou, had been born with pointed youkai ears, much to the surprise of his parents and siblings. While he lacked the crescent on his forehead marking him as the heir to the Western Lands, he was identical to Sesshoumaru, with twin light blue stripes on his cheeks and wrists. In fact, there wasn't anything that revealed Komichi to be a hanyou like his siblings.

Except for his long black hair. That he got from their ningen mother, but it was hardly a hanyou trait. Anyone looking at him would guess he was a full youkai.

Such was not the case with Tomaru.

He loved his little brother. Of that there was no doubt. But every so often he'd find himself wishing he had been the one born with youkai ears instead of dog ears.

Perhaps then their esteemed father would be prouder of him.

It wasn't that Sesshoumaru didn't involve himself in his children's lives- in truth, he was a very good father and leader, actually showing them affection despite his cool demeanor- but he _was_ the Inu no Taishou, and that title carried a lot of responsibility. Responsibility that would be Tomaru's one day. He just felt that he always fell short of his father's expectations.

Rin just smiled. "Your ears are perfect. They suit you." She turned and stood by the open doorway. "Father sent me to summon you. It's time."

His neutral demeanor back in place, he straightened his back and nodded once, preceding his sister from the chamber. His ceremonial silk robes, white with a green floral pattern identical to his father's, flowed with him like a second skin, his armor styled in a slightly different manner. He bore the black torso covering that was the same as Sesshoumaru's, but the silver plate above it was flat, with no spikes. There was no spiky shoulder armor either- that was flat as well. Two gold tassels hung from the silver plate and a long red and navy blue sash looped around his hips before being tied in a very large bow at his waist. He really did look like his father: calm, cool, and collected.

If it weren't for those stupid ears twitching all the damn time… They constantly gave away his emotions.

And a tai-youkai is not supposed to have emotions.

He offered his sister his arm, something that was a real no-no in the tai-youkai world. As the heir, he was supposed to enter the ballroom alone, making a regal entrance. To escort his ningen sister as if she were an equal… it was a statement to the gathered clans that he considered Rin as important as he was.

They would not forget the slight.

His was a very precarious position. Any weakness would be discovered and exploited, as his father reminded him frequently. And being a hanyou, his situation was more hazardous. Some clans did not approve of the next Inu no Taishou being only a half-breed.

The Ookami no Taishou of the Southern Lands, however, approved mightily and was Sesshoumaru's strongest supporter. Then again, he was an old friend of the family.

The guards, two hawk youkai that his father trusted explicitly, opened the grand doors to the ballroom. The otter youkai who was announcing each guest as they arrived was also an old friend of the family- Kanta, now all grown up and proud to help out his friend Shippou by serving the tai-youkai family. He nodded when he saw who had finally arrived to his own birthday celebration and coming-of-age ceremony.

"Heir to the Western Lands and Future Inu no Taishou, Tomaru!" Kanta intoned, catching the attention of every youkai in the room. "Escorting his esteemed sister, Lady Rin!"

Hushed murmurs began- obviously his slight to the youkai present had been noticed. Not that he cared. _A tai-youkai is above the feelings of others…_ Well, except for his mother, he noticed. His father would do anything for Kagome- his affection for her was obvious.

Regally, blank-faced, he walked across the ballroom floor with a smiling, blushing Rin on his arm. Originally she had planned to stay hidden in the corner, watching Haya, their youngest sister at 5 years of age, so that she didn't get into trouble. Now, she was being stared at by every youkai eye in the room. Knowing that she had her brothers and her father around should anything untoward happen kept the smile on her face.

Tomaru approached the seats of honor at one end of the room- two ceremonial ones on a small raised dais for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and eight smaller ones, four on each side, for their children. Of course, Haya probably wouldn't stay _in_ her seat, but that was not his problem.

Releasing his arm about halfway across the room, Rin stepped back and moved off to the side, where Tamiko, the eldest daughter at nearly 19, was trying to keep the five-year-old mischief-maker in her seat. Tamiko looked up in relief, her white ears drooping slightly. Her long silver hair was pulled up in a formal coiffure, decorated with strands of pink beads to match her pale pink floral kimono and pink crests on her cheeks. "Thank Kami you're here," she whispered softly to Rin. "I've got to get in my seat before Father arrives and Haya is being a royal pain."

Rin simply nodded and took her seat next to the squirming little girl. Haya's silver hair had been pulled back into two long braids, tied with magenta ribbons to match her kimono and crests, which matched her father's perfectly. She blinked up at her sister with innocent brown eyes- the only natural-born child in the family to have her mother's eyes- gave Rin a bright smile and immediately calmed down, the picture of childhood blamelessness. She knew better than to fool around with Rin.

The other two seats next to her were already filled, Kioko and Aiko already seated and regarding the assembly with stoic expressions. 17 and 16, respectively, the two lovely girls were on the cusp of womanhood and were determined to find the best match for marriage. Male youkai seemed to be less inclined to shy away from half-breed females as potential mates, and both young women had several suitors.

Of course, Kioko's coloring might have something to do with her irresistible allure. Long silver hair, streaked with black, was coiled up on top of her head, curling around her black-tipped white ears in a fetching style. Yellow ribbons streamed from the design, curling around her shoulders and enhancing the thin yellow crests on her cheeks and the bright sunshine yellow of her formal kimono. Her hands were folded demurely in her lap as she gazed across the crowd with topaz eyes.

Aiko was just as stunning- a raven-haired beauty with the same gold eyes, dressed in an elaborately black-embroidered white kimono. Her long black hair was also pulled up, styled around her black triangular ears, with long strands dangling around her delicate face. Her twin white crests were a stark contrast against her jet-black hair. She, too, gazed expressionless at the crowd of guests.

The two ceremonial chairs on the dais were empty, awaiting the arrival of the Inu no Taishou and his mate. On the other side from the girls were four other chairs, three of which were already occupied.

The chair closest to the dais was given the honor of displaying a dark green sash, symbolizing the guest of honor and heir to the throne. Next to that empty chair sat Komichi, dressed in his white and light blue ceremonial silk robes, sans the armor. The boy was only 11, after all, and Sesshoumaru felt he could wait to don armor when he reached puberty. Komichi tried to sit as still as possible, mimicking his siblings (except Haya) by maintaining that cool, disdainful look, but he was only 11… every so often he'd break into a delighted grin at the excitement of the situation.

Tamiko sat next to Komichi, silently searching the crowd for her beau. The son of a long-time ally of her father's, Kioshi was completely infatuated with the lovely hanyou woman. The fact that he was a mountain dog youkai was just icing on the cake for Sesshoumaru. Tamiko couldn't care what he was- inu youkai, fish youkai, ningen- she loved him for _who_ he was, not _what_ he was.

Shippou, now in his mid-twenties and so breathtakingly handsome he actually had to utilize his kitsune illusions to hide from the hordes of females wanting to try and seduce him, sat next to Tamiko, keeping an extra eye out for trouble in case he needed to get his sisters and brother to safety. Tomaru could take care of himself, but the girls needed his protection and Komichi was still in training.

Tomaru stopped in front of the dais, waiting for his parents to arrive. His siblings turned toward him and gave him gentle, loving smiles- except the two youngest, who grinned as broadly as they could. He worried that Haya would jump out of her chair and glomp him like she usually did. That little girl absolutely adored her oldest brother.

Maybe it was because they were so much alike, maybe it was because he was the oldest of the natural children. Whatever it was, she had latched herself onto Tomaru and refused to let anyone else near.

Luckily Rin was on hand to keep her in line.

A sudden movement caught his eye and he straightened marginally. The room grew absolutely silent. Keeping a somewhat bored look on his handsome face, he watched as his father, dressed in his orange-red and white ceremonial robes, complete with armor and ceremonial pelt, escorted his mother, lovely as ever in lavender formal robes. Her long black hair was not tied up like her daughters'- instead, it was pulled back in a simple low ponytail with a lavender and silver ribbon. She smiled lovingly at her son, so proud of him she could burst.

Sesshoumaru, expressionless as always, led Kagome in front of her seat, where she stood respectfully. All seven children stood up, Haya restrained by Rin's hand resting on her head between the white dog ears.

Gold eyes regarded the man in front of him, as if weighing his worth by his appearance alone.

"Tomaru," he said, with absolutely no inflection in his voice whatsoever. Tomaru stepped forward, determined to show his father that he was worthy of his approval.

A little green youkai- Jaken, of course- ran across the room, bearing a long fluffy item in his stubby little arms. He stopped by Sesshoumaru to hand his lord the pelt, when the tai-youkai fixated the underling with a glare.

Jaken swallowed, his big yellow eyes wide in fright. Restraining a sigh, he instead moved over to Kagome, who gently took the pelt from the youkai. Turning, she stepped closer to her mate, the pelt draped over her outstretched arms.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken one last look that promised castigation later, then reverently took the pelt from his mate. He turned to Tomaru, the pride in his gold eyes belying the detached look on his face. "Today, my son is 20 years of age and has reached his majority. As the heir to the Western Lands and future Inu no Taishou, we now bestow upon him his own ceremonial pelt."

Stepping down from the dais, Sesshoumaru carefully wrapped the fluffy pelt around Tomaru's left shoulder- the opposite one Sesshoumaru wore his pelt on- and stepped back, a smile shining in his eyes although his face remained serious. "Wear it with pride and with honor."

Tomaru bowed respectfully. "I will, Father," he replied clearly. As he straightened, he was attacked by a small, giggly figure around his middle. Everyone looked at Tomaru's waist.

Haya was hugging her brother as tightly as she could, all her little girl restraint gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tomaru looked down at the happy little girl wrapped around his waist. The whole room seemed to be holding its breath, waiting to see what the Inu no Taishou would do with his youngest daughter's lack of decorum.

Sesshoumaru locked gazes with his son. Ever so slowly he blinked, turned around, and seated himself on his chair, Kagome next to him. He turned his head slightly at the group of youkai musicians in the corner and they immediately began playing some soft, lively music.

It appeared that Haya was now Tomaru's problem.

The young hanyou put his hands underneath the little girl's arms and lifted her up so that she was nestled against his right hip. "You shouldn't have done that, runt," he admonished in a hushed voice.

Haya giggled. "Haya so happy! Toma got a fluffy!"

Tomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should go back and sit by Rin?" he asked, almost desperate. How was he supposed to mingle and find a potential mate with the runt of the litter attached to his side?

The silver-haired girl buried her nose into his shoulder as she emphatically said "No."

Sighing, he walked to his chair and sat down, arranging his pelt so that it flowed over the back of the chair the same way Sesshoumaru's did. Haya arranged herself comfortably in his lap, content to watch the celebration from her new seat.

Tomaru glanced up at his father, who appeared to be watching the mingling guests with a look of perfected boredom. Upon closer examination, he could see a small curve to the corner of the tai-youkai's mouth- apparently amused by his youngest's attachment to her brother.

A male youkai, dressed in black armor covering a brown haori and brown fur vest, with his legs encased in formal black hakama, stepped forward accompanied by two lovely females and a strapping younger male that had to be his son. His bright blue eyes shone in the abundant lighting of the ballroom and his long black hair, usually up in a high ponytail but hanging loose for this formal occasion, fanned out behind him as he walked. The yellow eight-point star on his forehead that was usually covered by a headband was partially hidden by his ebony bangs.

The females were dressed in formal kimonos- the older in a silver floral kimono, the chest covered with a navy blue fitted armor, tied with a grey fur-looking obi, and the younger in a gold kimono that brought out the fire-red streaks in her dark hair. A light tan obi- similar to the older female's- was wrapped around her slender waist. The older female's leaf-green eyes were shining as they approached the dais and her flame-red hair was pulled up in an elaborate style. The younger girl's black and fire tresses were pulled back with a simple gold bow and her eyes remained obediently on the floor, so their color was indiscernible.

The younger male behind them was dressed similarly as his father, only in shades of red and russet rather than brown and black. His long black hair was restrained at the nape of his neck and an orange eight-point star- identical to his father's- was evident on his forehead. Leaf-green eyes matching the older female's marked her as the lad's mother.

Sesshoumaru stood up and stepped off the dais, grasping the forearm of the older male youkai in greeting. "Inu no Taishou," the newcomer said with a nod. His mate and two children bowed in respect.

Sesshoumaru nodded as well. "Ookami no Taishou," he replied quietly. He slightly turned to where Kagome had stood up and walked to the edge of the dais. "I believe you already know my mate."

The Ookami no Taishou gave a saucy grin at the ningen, showing long white fangs. "It's been a long time, Kagome."

She gave him a bright smile as she stepped down from the dais to be enfolded in a warm hug. "Too long. I've missed you, Kouga." Releasing him, she turned to the older female youkai. "And you, Ayame. You look stunning this evening. Thank you so much for coming."

Ayame smiled happily. "We wouldn't have missed it for anything." She turned to her daughter and son, who were waiting patiently behind her. "You remember Kagetsuniji and Keiji, don't you?"

Kagome's smile broadened. "Of course! Niji and Keiji. How could I forget? You two got into so much trouble as children I sometimes wondered if you were some of mine."

Kouga and Ayame laughed as the two young adults blushed. "We've grown out of that now," Keiji mumbled.

Kagome stepped forward and gave the young woman a hug. "You've become so breathtakingly lovely!" she exclaimed. "You must have many suitors."

Niji flushed, only increasing her appeal. Her gaze remained on the floor. "No, Lady Kagome. Father refuses to allow me suitors," she said in a voice so gentle, so delicate that Sesshoumaru had to wonder how such a soft-spoken girl was Kouga's whelp.

Kouga snorted. "No one's good enough for my baby."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, apparently in agreement with the ookami tai-youkai. "I completely understand the sentiment," he murmured dryly.

----------------------

Tomaru stared- well, he tried _not_ to stare- at the ethereally stunning female wolf youkai standing with her family and his parents, not even ten feet away from him. Her long black hair was threaded with fire-red strands, making it look like the ebony locks were aflame. Her slender figure was emphasized by the fur obi she wore, pushing up her round breasts and making them seem larger than perhaps they really were.

_Kami… I'd give my left leg to see her eyes…_ He blinked at the thought. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm just a half-breed inu- she's a full-bred ookami! She'd never even look twice at me!_

_That won't stop you from drooling, can it?_

Haya jumped down from her brother's lap and raced over to their mother, who scooped the little girl up and gave her a squeeze as she balanced her on her hip. Tomaru's ears flicked as he strained to hear their conversation over the soft exchanges of the crowd of guests.

Abruptly the small group turned, looking right at him, except for the gorgeous daughter, who kept her gaze on the floor.

He froze. _Oh, hell no… they're not going to come over here, are they?_

_Knock it off, pup. It's not like they'll bite you._

_You don't know that, Uncle Yasha. They **are** ookami youkai, after all._

_Keh!_ his inner youkai- the reincarnated soul of his uncle- snorted. _I know that scrawny wolf and believe me- he's a pushover. His cubs probably are, too._

Tomaru's golden eyes lingered on Kouga's daughter. _Something tells me she's one of those females that's beautiful but deadly…_

_You're probably right. That just makes her a more worthy challenge. _His youkai snorted again. _Must get it from Ayame._

He stood up respectfully as the small group came to a halt in front of him. He bowed slightly, concentrating hard on keeping his ears still. Kouga grinned.

"He's filled out nicely, Sesshoumaru. Thought he'd be a scrawny cub forever."

Sesshoumaru flicked a gaze at the ookami that signaled barely restrained irritation. "As 'scrawny' as you have remained, you mean?" he said stoically.

Kouga's grin got even wider. "You sound like your brother."

Kagome flinched. Tomaru barely restrained from doing the same. Haya stuck a finger in her mouth. Ayame sighed. "Baka… you really are stupid." Turning to Kagome, she bowed slightly. "Would you be willing to reintroduce my children to the guest of honor? I've got some… _business_… to take care of with my mate."

Kagome managed to hide a smile. "Of course. Take your time."

Ayame nodded thankfully and proceeded to grab Kouga by his pointed ear and haul him away, across the ballroom and out the doors. The ookami tai-youkai's yips and protests could be heard across the entire room.

Kagome turned her attention back to her son, who was gazing at Niji as if she were an angel sent to guide him to heaven. She nearly chortled. Instead, she smiled, gesturing to Keiji with one hand, since Haya was occupying the other. "Tomaru, do you remember Keiji? You and he would play together whenever Kouga and Ayame would come over to discuss politics. You would spend the day hiding from your sisters?"

The black-haired ookami heir grinned, much more polite than his father. "Good to see you again, Tomaru. It's been a long time."

Tomaru nodded, retaining the unemotional mask on his face. "It has. A good ten years, am I correct?"

Keiji nodded, then turned to his lovely sister. "I don't know if you remember Niji here- she was just a bratty cub when we last saw each other."

"You will get yours, neesan," Niji murmured.

Tomaru managed to swallow his nervousness enough to speak to the girl. "Kagetsuniji, if I am not mistaken." _Thank Kami I didn't stutter…_

The enchanting woman bowed smoothly. "A pleasure to meet you again, Lord Tomaru."

"Onegai… call me Tomaru. I am not a lord yet."

Her head lifted at last, her exquisite face smiling delicately. He managed not to fall to his knees in praise to the gods as he saw her eyes for the first time.

They were turquoise. Not just a simple melding of blue and green, but a bright, almost electric turquoise that seemed to glow of their own power. Long black eyelashes framed those amazing orbs, and her lips were perfect, aching to be kissed. No wonder Kouga kept the suitors away from his daughter. She was, in a word, unbelievable.

Her turquoise gaze flicked ever-so-briefly to the top of his head, where his ears were trying- and failing- not to perk forward in delight. Immediately her head bowed again, staring at the floor in a gesture of deference. "Very well… Tomaru," she said softly, her voice the same feather-soft as before, yet he fancied he heard the rejection in her tone.

Immediately his youkai groaned. _Not another one…_

_You'd think I'd be used to rejection by now._

_Trust me, pup. The pain never goes away._

_Why… why does her disgust bother me more than the other girls'?_

_Dunno. Maybe 'cause you knew her when she was a cub?_

That didn't make much sense. He didn't remember the girl at all, actually. She had spent most of the time with his sisters when they had come to visit. Why was it that women could be friends with anybody- ningen, hanyou, youkai- but they refused to consider a male of less than pure breeding as a mate?

Kioko walked over, smiling in greeting. "Hello, Kagetsuniji. Do you remember me?"

The lovely youkai turned to her old friend and lifted her head, the unabashed delight in seeing Kioko, making the already lovely ookami practically shine. "Hai, Kioko. I would never forget you." She opened her arms and the two girls embraced each other as long-lost sisters.

Tomaru stared in wonder. Kioko, with her black and silver streaked hair, matched Niji's black and fire streaked hair almost perfectly. Vaguely he remembered that the two were the same age.

Niji gave her friend a mock pout which almost made Tomaru drool right there on the spot. "You do not have to be so formal, Kio."

Kioko grinned, looking like her mother. "Wasn't sure if all that Alpha Female training had changed you, Niji."

Alpha Female. She was being trained to be a pack leader's mate. Tomaru nearly died at the thought of her being some weakling wolf's mate.

Sesshoumaru's observant gaze caught the longing in his son's eyes, although his face revealed nothing- as he had taught him. His golden eyes narrowed slightly. _So… he has an interest in the wolf whelp?_

_It would seem. I had begun to worry that the boy would never find a female that interested him._

_Several have interested him, yet as soon as they see his hanyou ears, they reject him._

His youkai sighed. _It seems that this one is the same, yet she is friends with your daughters. Perhaps her views on half-breeds are not as low as the others?_

_Perhaps. Yet unlikely._

_If all else fails, there is still Komichi…_

Sesshoumaru turned his "bored" gaze towards his second son, who was kneeling in his seat, leaning over the arm of the chair, listening to Shippou, who was telling the boy a story about days when he was hunting down the evil Naraku with his friends. Of course, he made himself out to be the hero every time, with the others just being bungling fools that got in the way, but Komichi hung on his every word with awe.

Komichi had been a surprise, to say the least. When the boy had been born with the pointed youkai ears instead of the hanyou dog ears like his siblings, both he and Kagome had been shocked.

"_Is… is something wrong with him?" Kagome had asked._

_Sesshoumaru looked closely at the newborn boy. Twin light blue crests were visible on his cheeks and wrists- identical to his own, except in color. Downy black hair covered the infant's head- the only trait from his mother he had gotten. His perfect little face was framed by normal, pointed youkai ears._

_All in all, the newborn seemed to be his father's mirror image._

_Except for the lack of a crescent and that jet black hair. Sesshoumaru picked up his new son and Komichi opened his golden eyes, focusing on his tai-youkai father. Sesshoumaru offered a clawed index finger for the babe to grasp, which he did, and with a strength that mildly surprised the Inu no Taishou._

"_He has great promise," was all he said with a small smile. Kagome relaxed, relieved that there was nothing wrong with her second son. As with each of his children when they had been born, it took much effort to return the newborn to his mate, not wanting to let the child go, even so far as back to his mother. He loved every one of his children and they were each infinitely special to him, yet a small part of him- perhaps his own father's voice- wondered._

_Why couldn't Tomaru have been born looking like that?_

Looking at his first-born son now, he still deeply regretted any thoughts regarding the boy's- the _man's_- appearance. Tomaru was born the way he was for a reason, and it was not his to gainsay fate. He was every inch the heir to the Western Lands.

_No. Komichi is not my heir. The title and responsibilities will fall to Tomaru and no one else. Do not mention it again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The youkai musicians struck up a rather slow tune, delicate and refined in nature. Tomaru took a deep breath and stepped closer to the lovely Niji. He held out a clawed hand toward her.

"My lovely lady… may I have the pleasure of this dance with you?" Charm rolled off every precise syllable.

Those _fantastic_ turquoise eyes turned toward him in surprise. "Dance? What do you mean?"

An irresistible grin broke out on his handsome face. "Come with me and I will show you. It is something my mother taught me and I have yet to put my supposed talent to any use."

Casting a rather worried look at her parents, Niji accepted Tomaru's hand and allowed him to escort her to the middle of the ballroom, where the crowd of youkai spread away from them to watch.

Delicately, Tomaru placed his right hand on Niji's slender waist and grasped her right hand in his left. She looked at him perplexed and a little embarrassed. "What are you doing?"

"Just put your free hand on my shoulder and let me show you."

A bit skeptical but willing to accept a challenge, the enchanting ookami did as he instructed. He took a step to the side and she followed, matching her movements to his. She was a quick study, and soon they were whirling gracefully, almost predatory-like, around the small circle the crowd had allowed them.

Kagome grinned like a fool. "Ha! I _knew_ teaching you guys ballroom dancing would be a good idea!"

Sesshoumaru gave his mate a strange look. "You have not taught all of us 'guys,'" he said softly.

The miko glanced up at him. "Well… you're always so busy… and I thought you wouldn't want to learn…"

The tai-youkai grasped her hand and led her toward where their son was waltzing with Kouga's daughter. "Excuses… Now, sensei- teach me."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a smile that was meant just for him, that promised delightful things for later that evening. Mimicking Tomaru's stance, Sesshoumaru grasped his mate around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She gave him a Look.

"Relax, your tai-youkai-ness. We can't dance if you're holding me like you're trying to protect me from something."

"Perhaps I simply wish to embrace my mate?"

She flushed as he allowed her to lead them off. "Highly unlikely… immensely desirable, but unlikely."

He leaned down as he got the hand of the sweeping movements. "More likely than you could imagine, miko," he purred.

Her blush got redder. "Stop that. We're surrounded by youkai… they can scent what you're doing to me!"

"That would be the idea."

Tomaru glanced over Niji's shoulder as his parents joined them in the ever-widening circle. He blinked in surprise as his regal father allowed his mother to teach him- quickly- how to waltz. It was a dance she had learned in her own era, the time she had been unable to return to once the Shikon no Tama disappeared.

Soon they were joined by Shippou and Rin, spinning in perfect rhythm with each other. Kagome had taught all her children the strange dance, trying to bring a bit of her past (or future, however you wanted to look at it) into her present. Tamiko found her potential mate, Kioshi, among the somewhat bewildered onlookers and managed to coerce him into joining her with her family. As usual, all it took was a sweet grin and a few soft-spoken words and he was putty in her paws- er, claws.

Tomaru flushed slightly as he gazed at his lovely partner. Niji, on the other hand, seemed to focus her eyes on the floor, on his shoulder- anywhere but his face. He nearly growled aloud.

_Dammit… I'm pouring out all the charm I've got and she **still** won't look at me! Are these ears that horrendous?_

His youkai seemed to shrug. _Your mother found them absolutely adorable on me when I was still alive… and I know that she's been fascinated with them on all your sisters. Rin likes them too._

Tomaru nearly snorted, which would've been even more embarrassing than having his ears twitching nervously as he spun his partner around the floor. _Yeah, well, Mother and Rin are the exceptions- they're ningen. And I highly doubt Father would approve of a ningen mate for his heir. The inu-youkai blood has been thinned enough thanks to Mother._

_Don't you dare insult your mother just because of your ningen blood, pup. I was so caught up in my quest to become a full youkai like your father that I turned against one who loved me with all her heart. She deserved better than me and now she has it. Be grateful both your parents are still alive and care about you so much._

_Quiet, old man. I'm trying to woo a mate here._

Tomaru blinked as Niji stopped suddenly, turning away from him. "Um… Kagetsuniji? Is something wrong?"

"Forgive me, my lord," she murmured. Without uttering another word, she fled, moving rather quickly in the narrow confines of her formal kimono. Tomaru stood in the middle of the dance floor alone, looking very much the abandoned partner.

Aiko swept gracefully to his side and immediately swung him back into the dance. He glanced down at his black-haired sister in surprise. "What just happened?"

She shrugged without seeming to. "Forget her," she replied. "Some bitches just can't figure out a great guy when they've got him right in front of them."

He narrowed his eyes as if ready to reprimand her for her behavior, yet he knew as well as she that female youkai of both inu and ookami breeds were often referred to as bitches- yet he wondered. "Thanks for saving my ass then," he replied, giving her a wink.

"Couldn't stand to see you abandoned like a little lost puppy," she replied cheerfully.

Of all her children, Aiko looked and acted the most like Kagome. With her long black hair and always upbeat demeanor, he often thought that if his mother had been a hanyou, that Aiko is what she'd look like. But slight one of her family and she'd rip your throat out. Siblings excluded, of course.

The music finally came to a halt and those members of the Inu no Taishou's family that were dancing bowed to their partners. The gathered youkai clapped in approval and genuine entertainment- it wasn't every day they got to witness the stoic Sesshoumaru and his family dancing.

Tomaru took a moment to look around the vast room, searching for any trace of the wolf who had fled. Even with his keen eyesight, he could not find her. It appeared that she had vanished.

--------------

For the rest of the celebration, Niji was blatantly absent. Tomaru mingled and said few words, opting to portray the proper tai-youkai attitude to those present. His thoughts, however, remained on the ookami, pondering what had happened to cause her to flee like that.

Long after the clans had left and only the members of Sesshoumaru's family remained in the household, Tomaru found himself restless. He wandered the corridors, deciding to venture to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

Dressed only in a pair of shorts his mother had made him, which she called "boxers," he padded down the hallways on silent bare feet, trying to keep his stomach from rumbling and giving away his location.

"… can't believe you'd do something like this without discussing it with me first! Are you deliberately trying to alienate our son?"

Tomaru paused, his ears perking. That sounded like his mother- and she sounded _pissed_.

"My own father would have arranged my mating as well, had he not died before the time came." Sesshoumaru sounded quite bored, as if he were explaining to someone with low wit.

"Your father died when you were, what- 100 years old? More? Tomaru's only 20!"

Tomaru's jaw dropped. They were talking about_ him?_

"I am full youkai," Sesshoumaru explained. "Youkai age differently than hanyous. I just barely reached my majority when my father died- it was only a mere year before that I had received my ceremonial pelt. Three months later, Father had met Izayoi and thus conceived Inuyasha."

The still-listening hanyou winced. He never knew how his father felt about him being Inuyasha's reincarnation. Sometimes he worried that perhaps that was why his father never seemed happy with him.

"You know I'm sorry for that," Kagome replied softly. "But I don't see how arranging our son's marriage is going to benefit anyone."

Tomaru, guided more or less by his inner youkai, slammed open the door to the kitchen, where his mother and father were standing face-to-face. "You did _what?_!" he yelled.

Kagome jumped, startled by the abrupt loud noise of the door slamming open and her eldest son's yelling. She took in his nearly naked appearance and tried to hide a snicker- he looked so very adorable in the underwear she had made him.

Sesshoumaru regarded his son with a cool glance. "Welcome, Tomaru," he said neutrally. "Perhaps you should endeavor to clothe yourself before joining this discussion."

"I _am_ dressed," he growled back, his ears flattening against his silver hair. "And this 'discussion', as you term it, should not be happening because you had no right to choose my mate for me!"

_Wow,_ thought Kagome, her eyes going wide. _If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was looking at Inuyasha… well, not that I ever saw him like this…_ She held in a giggle, aware of the seriousness of her son's ire.

"Obviously we are having some issues with finding you a potential mate," Sesshoumaru said, his face impassive as always. "Therefore I have talked it over with another tai-youkai and we have agreed to betroth you to his daughter. Not only will you have a mate and thus pups to inherit, but the two Lands will be united. You will be tai-youkai over both Lands."

"I don't want some bitch you've chosen at your whim!" Tomaru snarled back, his hands clenching into fists so tightly that blood dripped from where his claws broke the skin of his palms.

"Watch your tongue, pup," his father said, stepping closer and allowing his mask to drop. The inu-youkai's regal face was now scowling at him, his gold eyes flashing irritation. "Remember who you are talking to."

"Oh, I remember all right," Tomaru snorted. "The mighty Inu no Taishou, the great Sesshoumaru, tai-youkai of the Western Lands."

"That is correct- and you will speak to this Sesshoumaru with respect."

"Like hell," Tomaru growled, baring his fangs. "When are you going to stop being the Inu no Taishou and start acting like my _father_?"

Sesshoumaru growled back, causing Kagome to take a step away. "I _am_ your father, whelp," he hissed back. "And I am ordering you to honor the betrothal made to ensure the inu-youkai legacy."

Tomaru's eyes flickered, shifting from the soft goldenrod yellow to a bright burnished gold. The pale green crescent on his forehead faded, disappearing. Kagome blinked as she saw the crescent vanish. She slowly walked forward, her hands covering her mouth as she recognized the familiar shade of gold now dominating her son's eyes.

"I always knew you were a bastard," Tomaru said, although his voice had changed from its normal tenor to one nearly forgotten in their memories. Sesshoumaru actually looked startled and Kagome let out a gasp. "Didn't you get enough revenge by taking my Tetsusaiga? By killing me? _By taking my Kagome?_"

"Dear God," Kagome breathed, her eyes wide in absolute disbelief. "_Inuyasha_?"

-----------------

**A/N: Just a quick note to all my delighted readers- I was very unsure about posting this story, so please read and review. Let me know if you like it, so that I may be inspired to continue it. I have not gotten very many reviews on my other story and thus I believe that not too many of y'all like it. So I've somewhat lost interest in it. But I hope to keep going- maybe I'll get some people to review on that one if I do. But regardless, please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone! **

**This story is dedicated to Warm-Ice on FF net.**

Kagetsuniji- "Moon Rainbow" (Lunar Rainbow -wink-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonfly: Tomaru, you have a serious fan…**

**Tomaru: (blushes) Jeez… my own sister… sorta.**

**Dragonfly: Hey, it's not just her. Lots of people think you're pretty hot.**

**Tomaru: Keh… that's just because I'm Uncle Inuyasha's reincarnation.**

**Dragonfly: (raises eyebrow) No, it's because you're sexy as hell- and then those adorable ears…**

**Tomaru: Don't _you_ start in on the ears too!**

**Dragonfly: Hey, dog boy! I created your story- I'll adore your ears if I so choose!**

**Tomaru: Can we just get on with this? (waves to Warm-Ice-sama on FF) Oi! Tell Haruko I said hi!**

**Chapter 4**

"I always knew you were a bastard," Tomaru said, although his voice had changed from its normal tenor to one nearly forgotten in their memories. Sesshoumaru actually looked startled and Kagome let out a gasp. "Didn't you get enough revenge by taking my Tetsusaiga? By killing me? _By taking my Kagome?_"

"Dear God," Kagome breathed, her eyes wide in absolute disbelief. "_Inuyasha_?"

Her son's eyes shifted from Sesshoumaru to her and blinked. Abruptly they changed back to the goldenrod yellow they normally were and the green crescent reappeared on his forehead. "Mom?" he asked, utterly bewildered.

Kagome was shaking, completely taken aback by what she had just witnessed. Sesshoumaru moved smoothly to her side and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Miko," he murmured, using his pet name for her. "Are you unwell?"

She nodded, her eyes locked on her son. "Tomaru… what… what just happened?"

The hanyou looked extremely uncomfortable. His ears flattened slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well… I, uh…"

Sesshoumaru gave his son a rather sharp look. "It would seem that we were mistaken in assuming that Inuyasha's soul would remain dormant within him," he said coolly.

"It's not my fault!" Tomaru yelled. "When I get really pissed off, he takes over! Like you've never had _your_ inner youkai take control like that!"

It was true. Sesshoumaru had experienced having his inner youkai do that very thing- but his youkai was his own, not another's. Apparently, Tomaru's inner youkai was Inuyasha, and he was very much the same as he had been decades ago.

_This could be a major problem,_ the tai-youkai's voice muttered.

"All this time," Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha's been talking to you? Guiding you?"

Tomaru looked rather embarrassed. "Well, yeah. Ever since I was twelve or so."

"And you didn't _say_ anything?"

"Come on, Mom," he whined, sounding more like a ningen teenager than an of-age hanyou. "What was there to say? He doesn't think any less of you for mating with Father."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "Then what was that tirade moments ago?"

"It was because you're dictating my life!" Tomaru growled. "You are choosing my bride for me, and I've got no choice in the matter! _He_ doesn't like it either!"

Kagome stood up and shook herself slightly, as if that alone would alleviate the weird feeling she just had. "Okay, this is totally bizarre. I could handle the fact that you are Inuyasha's soul reborn, but you actually _talk_ with him? That's lunacy."

"Mom," he said, stepping toward her. "It's not that bad. Really." He offered a weak smile. "He's actually pretty funny."

"Humorous? Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru would've snorted if it weren't un-tai-youkai-like. "I highly doubt that."

"It doesn't matter what you think," Tomaru said, ire evident in his voice again. "On this, he and I both agree- I won't be your pawn in your little political match. I won't be mated to some bitch I don't even know!"

"I have to agree with Tomaru," Kagome said, eyeing her mate. "This should be his choice, not yours."

"It is not his choice," Sesshoumaru said. "He _will_ honor the betrothal and mate with Haruko in two months' time."

"Haruko?" Kagome looked visibly shocked. "I thought we were talking about Niji!"

Tomaru used all his self-control not to let his jaw drop. _They were considering making Niji my mate?_

_How fucking ironic- the one bitch you're practically in heat for._

_Shut up- it doesn't matter. They're talking about some wench named Haruko._

"Who the hell is Haruko?" Tomaru demanded, glaring at his father.

Sesshoumaru gave him a benevolent look. "She is the daughter of a very distant cousin- of the mountain inu clan that rules over the Northern Lands."

Tomaru blinked. "You mean the tribe that Kioshi's from?"

"The same. Kioshi's father is Kuroki's general. Haruko is Kuroki's only daughter."

"So why mate me to this wench? What's so special about her?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "She is hanyou as well."

Kagome gasped. "Well… that's a surprise…"

"Indeed. I, myself, was not even aware of her existence until tonight, when Kuroki approached me with his offer of a betrothal."

Tomaru scowled. "So because I'm hanyou no pure youkai female will want me- is that why you did this? You decided to mate me to another hanyou because I'm a failure in the potential mate area? Thanks a lot, _Dad_."

Sesshoumaru gave his best tai-youkai glower at the use of the term "Dad." "You will obey me in this, Tomaru. Kuroki is currently in residence with his daughter and you _will_ be hospitable."

"Or else what? You'll take away my privileges? The ones I didn't want in the first place? Fine! Give them to Komichi! Give this hanyou bitch to him too! He's the son you really wanted anyway!" With that final irate declaration, Tomaru whirled around and stalked away, his long, unbound silver hair flowing behind him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "That did not go well."

Kagome gave him a disgusted look. "Well, _duh_."

-----------------------

Tomaru stormed down the hallway to his room, absolutely seething. If he wasn't careful, his uncle's soul would take over and wreak havoc on the place.

He turned a corner and ran, literally, into another person. His arms automatically reached out to steady whoever it was he had slammed into. He was so caught up in his anger at his father that he had missed what his nose would've normally told him.

Bright blue eyes blinked up at him in complete and utter surprise. A lovely face, framed by silver-grey waist-length hair, stared, the soft-rose lips parted slightly. Tomaru's grip tightened as he noticed a lavender crescent mark resting underneath the silvery bangs- and the magenta stripes on each cheek.

"Um, excuse me," the female in his grasp said coldly, "but you are gripping me rather tightly. Let. Me. Go."

He released her as if she had burned him. He took a few steps back, completely forgetting that he was clad only in his boxer shorts. His eyes- damn his male mentality!- noticed that she was also dressed for sleep, wrapped in a thin white yukata, tied at her very slender waist. It irritated him that she was so appealing.

The girl in front of him ran her sapphire eyes up and down his nearly naked body before settling back on his gold gaze. Two silver triangular ears perched on top of her head twitched slightly. "You'll catch cold, Lord Tomaru."

Tomaru glared at her. "Let me guess. You're Haruko." _Of course she is. She looks more like Father's daughter than any of my sisters…_

_Quiet, pup. Put this wench in her place and let's get the hell out of here._

The hanyou gave him one mocking nod. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Tomaru."

"And what makes you think this is a pleasure?"

Giving him a particularly haughty and completely feminine look, she merely nodded her head in the general direction of his lower torso. "It's becoming quite obvious."

Tomaru looked down and was absolutely mortified to see that he was slightly aroused- and it was starting to show against his boxers. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…_

Flinging his hands over his private region, he fixated a glare at her. "At least I'm not the only one," he growled. "I can scent you as well."

"So? I never denied it. You _are_ one handsome dog."

He glared. "I'm not mating you," he informed her tightly.

"On that, we agree," she said, her azure eyes locked with his gold ones. "I never did like arranged matings."

"Fine. Now- get out of my way. I'm going back to bed."

Haruko raised a silver eyebrow. "I am not in your way, my lord. You are in mine."

"Like hell! You're the one who came barreling into me!"

"I was merely taking a walk to do some thinking. You, on the other hand, were so irate you couldn't even scent me nearby. Therefore, the collision was your fault."

Tomaru growled, baring his fangs at her. Haruko glared right back, ready to bare her own if need be.

"Insolent wench."

"Arrogant baka."

_Woah! Back up, pup. Get the hell out of here NOW._

_Why? She's just a-_

_Stubborn wench? Right. Believe me, this whole situation is WAY too familiar. Go. Now._

Tomaru didn't like the sensations he was getting from his youkai, so he merely snorted at the female hanyou and stalked away, his ears nearly flat against his head in irritation. He could still smell her, so she hadn't moved from where she stood.

At the doorway of his chambers, he made the mistake of looking back down the hall at her, where she stood watching him, her long silver hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. The moonlight shone in from a window behind her, illuminating her body through the thin fabric clearly.

His breath caught as he took in her high, firm breasts and tapered waist. Long slender legs led up to well-rounded hips and for a brief moment he visualized gripping those hips as he mounted her…

"You'd better go take care of that," she called out quietly, her voice carrying down the hall to his sensitive hanyou hearing.

_Take care of what?_ He looked down and let out a string of invective that nearly burned his ears. The scant fabric covering his lower body was stretched out over the erection that had decided to arise at the traitorous thoughts running through his mind when he had looked at that blasted mountain inu-hanyou female. He stomped into his chambers and slammed the door, wishing he could shut out the sound of her entirely too-amused laughter from down the hall.

_Dammit… Nice going, Lord Hard-maru._

_Shaddup._

--------------

**A/N: Technically, the Haruko I'm using is based off Warm-Ice-sama's Haruko and I humbly beg her indulgence in tweaking some minor information about her character. Please forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomaru: Jeez… everyone's obsessed with my boxers…**

**Dragonfly: Can you blame them? You are hot, my friend.**

**Tomaru: Yeah, yeah. (winks at Haruko) Oi, woman! Let's get this thing rolling!**

**Chapter 5**

_This is bad… very, very bad…_

Tomaru's youkai snorted. _You're telling **me**? How are you going to be able to look that girl in the eye again?_

He glared at his reflection. _Don't start with me, old man. I feel dirty enough._

_You should. Your reaction to that Haruko was way stronger than it was to Kouga's pup. What the hell is wrong with you?_

Tomaru sighed, running his claws through his long silver bangs, resting his forehead on his palm. _Dammit… I hate her! Why did this happen?_

_You don't even **know** her, pup, but I'd say that your body recognized an available female- and one with a killer body at that._

_You aren't helping, Uncle Yasha._

_Hey- I may be dead, but I'm not **dead... **__I'll admit when a wench has got something worth looking at twice._

_Since when? How long did you deny your feelings for Mother?_

That shut him up. Tomaru slunk over to his bed and flopped down, not bothering with the covers. His last thoughts as he allowed sleep to overtake him were of a certain inu-hanyou's smirk as she laughed at him.

----------------------

And then, of course, he slept horribly. The next morning he bathed and dressed in a simple white and green haori with white hakama, all while growling softly in the back of his throat. Throwing one last glare at his reflection in the mirror, he stalked out his chamber door and toward the dining room.

And stopped in the doorway, cold.

His father and mother were already seated at the long table, Kagome calmly sipping her tea, Sesshoumaru with his usual neutral expression on his face as he flicked his gaze to his eldest son's arrival.

Seated across from Kagome was an older youkai, with long dark grey hair and clad in pale grey and slate blue haori with pale grey hakama. Next to him was... Haruko. Her back was ramrod straight, her triangular ears relaxed, her long silver hair pulled back in a braid and wrapped in a knot at the back of her head, secured with long ornamental sticks. She wore a white kimono, trimmed with embroidered magenta flowers, and a magenta obi encircled her slender torso. Her hands were folded demurely in her lap and she refused to look anywhere but the table top in front of her. Quiet irritation radiated from her like a tangible thing.

Glancing around, he noticed that none of his horde of siblings was present. He turned back to his father and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"So good of you to join us, Tomaru," Sesshoumaru said as if it really didn't matter. "Would you be so kind as to take a seat? We have much to discuss."

Tomaru growled, good manners be damned. "There is nothing to discuss. I'm not mating this wench and that's final."

Sesshoumaru was on his feet in a flash, his nose mere fractions of an inch away from his son's. His gold eyes radiated extremely-restrained fury. "You. Will. Sit. _Now_."

The young hanyou fought against his uncle's soul, who was all for punching a hole in the tai-youkai's stomach. _Let me at him! Fucking bastard… still ordering me around…_

_Knock it off! Let me deal with this!_

_Feh! Fine. It's your funeral._

Tomaru underwent a complete and utter change right before his father's eyes. He calmed, relaxed, his handsome face going as completely blank as possible. Straightening, his looked his father in the eye and said in a rather bored tone, "As you wish, my lord." Then, as regally as one could imagine, he walked across the room and politely sat next to his mother. He reached over, grasped Kagome's free hand and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Mother."

Kagome blinked- she hadn't seen this side of her son in quite some time. The severely noble, aloof, tai-youkai side of him. "Tomaru. Good morning."

"That remains to be proven," was his soft reply, his tone emotionless.

Sesshoumaru sat back down as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Kuroki, old friend, may I introduce my eldest son and heir- Tomaru. Tomaru, this is Lord Kuroki, Inu no Taishou of the Northern Lands."

Tomaru bowed politely to the tai-youkai of the north. The elder mountain-inu youkai nodded back, his blue eyes sharp as they looked at the young hanyou. A long thin scar ran from the elder's right temple down his cheek, nearly to his jawline. His chest was wide, shoulders broad- he had seen many battles and probably had won most of them. "A pleasure, my lord."

"Indeed. I've heard much about you." Kuroki gestured to the female hanyou next to him. "My daughter- Haruko."

Tomaru's gold eyes remained cold, aloof as he locked gazes with Haruko's blue orbs. She met his stare, nearly daring him to say something with her own ice cold glare.

He inclined his head politely. "Lady Haruko."

Haruko was surprised, but managed to bow respectfully in return. "My lord."

His eyes flashed at that and she could practically hear him snarl _I am not yours._ But he remained silent and turned his attention back to his father.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time bantering. "I believe we all know the fundamentals of the situation," he began, "so now we must decide upon specifics. Agreed?"

Kuroki nodded. "Name your terms."

Tomaru internally fought against the urge to smash his hand through the table. His life was being decided for him yet all he could do was sit there and let it happen.

He glanced at Haruko, who stared at the table top as if infinitely engrossed in its wood grain pattern. But he could see that her hands were clenched tightly into fists in her lap- she too, apparently, was as furious over this as he was.

"Tomaru will be named heir to both the Northern and the Western Lands. That should help alleviate the threat from the East." Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "Haruko must bear him an heir as quickly as possible. If they manage to kill my son or your daughter..."

Kuroki sighed. "Those cursed tigers from the Eastern Lands will overrun us all and we'll be slaughtered. I know. If it weren't for them, I never would have pleaded for this arrangement."

Tomaru and Haruko exchanged stunned glances. The Northern Lands were in danger from the tora tribe from the East? This was the first either of them had heard of this.

"Wait," Tomaru interrupted quietly, holding up a hand. "Are you saying that the Tora no Taishou is threatening your lands and you asked my father for this alliance to prevent war?"

Kuroki nodded, impressed with the young hanyou's intelligence. "That is exactly right. By mating my daughter and siring an heir, then the Northern Lands will be safe."

A long silence followed this announcement.

"I am sorry, Father, for not being born a male," Haruko said quietly, breaking the stillness.

The Northern tai-youkai put an arm around her shoulders in a loving embrace. "Do not be, little one. I am glad you are exactly who you are."

Tomaru's mind was spinning. Outwardly he showed no emotion. His mother placed a hand on her mate's forearm- the one she had restored so long ago. "Sesshoumaru, is this why you did not consult me?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, his eyes soft. "He has no heir," he said quietly to his mate. "If he were to die before Haruko mated, his lands would be free to whoever conquered them. Recently there have been threats and now even killings from the toras. They've demanded that Kuroki give Haruko to Dekai so that he might rule over both the North and the East."

"And of course you could not allow that," Kagome said, her heart finally understanding why her mate had done this. "Not only because of the war that would cause but because he is your old friend."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly. "This Sesshoumaru does not have friends."

Kuroki chuckled. "You've been saying that for centuries, whelp. I still don't believe you."

Tomaru nearly chortled at hearing his father being called a whelp. _See how he likes it…_

Kagome turned to her son, her eyes clear and full of understanding now. "Ultimately, Tomaru, this is your decision. While your father and Kuroki did arrange this, you have the final word. Will you marry Haruko and prevent war from ripping apart the country?"

"Marry… I forgot that's what ningens call it." Kuroku smiled wistfully. "It's been so long since Kumiko died… and our son…"

The miko smiled sympathetically. "I am sorry for your loss. How long has it been?"

"Nigh on 18 years now, I believe." He sighed. "Merely an eyeblink in my long life, but it seems longer with her gone."

Haruko bowed her head. If only she had been born a male- then her mother would not have died in childbirth, trying to give her tai-youkai husband an heir. And then learning her newborn brother died mere hours after their mother… it just filled her with the guilt that it was somehow all her fault for being born a female.

"I will do it."

Her head snapped up, her sapphire eyes wide. Tomaru was looking straight at his father without blinking, his handsome face grim. "I will take her as my mate- but only to alleviate the threat of the Tora no Taishou. Do not think that I do this out of respect for you, Father."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Regardless, you must sire an heir on her quickly, for you are not the true heir to the Northern Lands, regardless of your status as Haruko's mate. Those tigers know it. Only your son can inherit and thus thwart Dekai's plot."

Haruko gritted her teeth. They were talking about her as if she were merely a bitch, a breeder fit only for carrying and birthing pups!

"We will choose when and if we have any pups," Tomaru informed his father coldly. "That is not your decision to make. You cannot force us to conceive as you can force us to marry."

Kagome cleared her throat before her mate and son decided to attack one another right across the dining room table. "All that matters now is that he's agreed," she reminded Sesshoumaru. She turned to Haruko. "And you, my dear? Do you accept as well?"

Haruko looked at the lovely woman, remembering her own ningen mother. Slowly she moved her gaze over to Tomaru, who was looking at her with absolutely no expression whatsoever.

But his eyes… his soft gold eyes… they weren't cold like they had been last night- or even mere moments ago, before they knew why their mating was being arranged. They were warm, comforting even. Her own eyes softened in reaction, although her face remained blank.

"Very well. I, too, agree."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonfly: Good lord… now we've got a plea with Inuyasha on top for more chapters…**

**Tomaru: (snort) Unlikely. The old dog's dead.**

**Dragonfly: Would you settle for a Tomaru on top, Chibi-Rae-Chan?**

**Tomaru: (smirk) Only if Haruko's on the bottom…**

**Dragonfly: (thwap) Oi! Behave!**

**Chapter 6**

"Very well. I, too, agree."

Tomaru blinked at her in surprise. He would've thought she would reject him, if not for his hanyou blood but because she was as against this arrangement as much as he was. _Keh… she's a hanyou too… your half-breed status wouldn't mean shit to her._

_It's still irritating that the only female I can have is another hanyou… and it's only because Father set this up. I couldn't even win her on my own._

_Well, now what do we do?_

"Excellent," Kuroki sighed, relief evident in his entire demeanor. "You have my thanks, Haruko. Tomaru."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's face didn't belie any emotion whatsoever, but his mate could sense the relief he too was feeling. "Do we still agree on two month's time?"

Kuroki nodded. "That would be fine- and it will give these two a chance to get to know one another before then."

_Well, at least you don't have to try and mate her tonight._

_Feh… she'd probably disembowel me if I so much as placed a hand on her._

Haruko lowered her head, supposedly in resignation, but somehow Tomaru suspected it had to do with relief that she wouldn't be forced to mate with someone she didn't know right away.

Tomaru stood up stiffly. "Are you finished with me then, Father?" he asked Sesshoumaru, his voice like ice.

The tai-youkai inclined his head ever so slightly. "You may tell your siblings that breakfast is waiting. Any who do not eat now will not eat until the mid-day meal."

Tomaru turned to Kuroki and bowed politely, then walked around the table, intent on finding his herd of siblings. Kagome cleared her throat.

The young hanyou paused and turned his head slightly so that he could look at his mother out of the corner of his eye. "What is it, Mother?"

Kagome bowed her head slightly in the direction of Haruko, who was staring at the wall across from her seat as if deep in thought. It was obvious what his mother was hinting.

Stifling a sigh, he turned back around and walked to Haruko's side. He reached down and gently lifted one of her hands. She turned her head and blinked at him in a mix of surprise and wariness. Her sapphire eyes held his and for a moment he was transfixed.

_Oi! Knock that off! You may be mating her, but you don't have to drool over her!_

_I am not drooling!_

Abruptly he lowered his lips as he lifted her hand. Pressing a soft kiss against the smooth skin of her wrist, he gave her a charming smile- one she had never seen before. Her eyes widened slightly at the transformation the simple expression had on his already handsome face.

"My lady," was all he said, but he said it so soft and low, it was nearly a purr. It literally made her shiver.

Then, without another word or glance to anyone else, he strode from the room, unaware that Haruko was staring after him in befuddlement.

_How did he do that?_

_Do what? Make you feel like you're in heat?_

_Well… yeah. He only said two words… and I'm pretty sure they were mocking._

Her youkai made a delicate "harrumph" sound. _Trust me, honey. It doesn't matter how many words he says- if they're said like THAT, of course you're gonna react._

_Bastard…_ her sapphire eyes narrowed even though he was long gone and her father and Lord Sesshoumaru had continued discussing inconsequential things. _He thinks all he has to do is say a few charming words and I'll fall into his arms willingly? Don't bet on it!_

_That's the spirit, girl! Show him you're no simpering female! You are the daughter of the Inu no Taishou of the North! Prove it!_

_Oh, I plan to…_

----------------------------

Inuyasha's soul chuckled. _That was… pretty good, pup._

_Thanks, old man. Charming the ladies is one area that you never **could** help me in._

_Oi! I had two women hot for me!_

_Oh, yeah? One was dead, and the other you vowed to kill when she brought you back from the dead because she loved you so much. Great examples._

Tomaru knocked politely on Rin's door and waited for her voice before entering. His older sister was dressed comfortably in a familiar yellow and orange-checked summer kimono and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, having forgone the lopsided look years ago. She blinked her large brown eyes at him. "Good morning, Tomaru. What did you require?"

He shook his head. "Still so polite, Rin? Mom and Dad said it's time for breakfast."

She wrinkled her nose. She still disapproved of the heir to the Western Lands referring to his parents in such a way. Kagome and her strange ways… "I'll go fetch Haya and Komichi- they will be the most troublesome, I'm sure."

Tomaru snorted. "As usual. I'm not sure if our 'company' is still in the dining area, but they should probably be warned."

"Company? Who?"

The hanyou looked at his ningen sister. "You didn't know?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Know what? No one has divulged any information to me."

"Kami… how long was he going to keep this secret?" Tomaru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He turned and waved as he walked out the door. "I'll go find the giggling trio."

"Tomaru, stop that," Rin called after him. "They don't giggle nearly as much anymore."

_Yeah, right… Prove it._

He rounded the corner and sure enough, feminine giggling could be heard behind his next-to-youngest sister's room. He sighed. _What is Aiko up to now?_ He knocked on the door.

The giggling stopped abruptly, which made Tomaru all the more wary. The door opened and Kioko poked her black-and-white-streaked head out, her black-tipped silver ears twitching. "Hai?" she asked, fighting a grin.

"Father says it's time for breakfast. If you don't eat now, you won't eat until lunch."

More giggles sounded behind his sister and he raised an eyebrow at her. She flushed slightly. "O-okay," she replied, loosing her battle with the smile.

Tomaru narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" came a chorus from inside Aiko's room, followed by more giggling.

_Okay… now I'm worried._

_You should be. Females in a group that are giggling are nothing but trouble in the making. I suggest you turn and walk away._

_Like hell… I think they're laughing at me._

_So? Let them. They're just your sisters._

_They're practically adults! Tamiko's on the verge of getting mated! They need to stop this foolishness…_

_Don't go in there, pup… I'm begging you…_

_Quiet, old man._

Tomaru placed his hand on the wooden door and effectively pushed it open, much to Kioko's dismay. The door slammed against the wall, reverberating with the impact.

His gold eyes widened and his ears went back. Abruptly, his face went bright red and he nearly ran for his room.

Tamiko and Aiko sat on the floor of the room, still dressed in their sleeping yukata. Sitting between them, also in a yukata, was Kagetsuniji, her bright turquoise eyes staring straight at him. Her long jet-and-flame-streaked hair was unbound, falling in waves over her shoulders.

He swallowed, hard. Niji's abundant charms were barely covered by the thin white material. He could barely see the outlines of her darker nipples where they pressed against the fabric. They tightened under his gaze. Niji met his eyes for a moment, her cheeks flushing.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_

_I told you! Get the hell out of here now!_

Managing to keep some sort of intelligence, he turned to Kioko, who was flushing as well as she stood by the doorway.

"I will tell Father you will be there shortly," he managed to choke out to his sister.

She nodded. "We will hurry."

Head held high, he walked sedately out of the room and turned the corner, hearing the gentle latching of the door behind him. Followed, of course, by an onslaught of renewed feminine laughter.

_Why the hell is **she** here? Why didn't anyone tell me?_

_You were busy dealing with the marriage arrangements, remember? Your father wanted you to focus on Haruko, not Niji. I'm almost certain he knows you were panting over her last night at the ceremony._

_Oh, hell. Niji **and** Haruko? Under the same roof? With_** _me_**

_Here's the question, pup- will it be heaven or hell?_

Glancing down at the uncomfortably stiff erection rubbing against the inside of his hakama, Tomaru winced. _Twice in less than 24 hours? I'm thinking hell…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonfly: Seriously… what is it about Warm-Ice's reviews that inspire me to toss out chapters left and right?**

**Tomaru: (shrugs) I'm not complaining.**

**Dragonfly: I thought you might gripe over Warm-Ice-sama saying you're going to need luck.**

**Tomaru: Keh! I don't need no luck! (puffs out chest) I'll just lay on my irresistible charm and they'll both be drooling at my feet.**

**Dragonfly: You don't need charm. Just twitch those ears.**

**Tomaru: Silence about the ears, wench!**

**Dragonfly: (glares) You want me to write both Haruko and Niji out of this? It wouldn't be hard… I never said that Niji was attracted to you. And Keiji needs a mate, you know… I'm sure Haruko would find him much more handsome and charming than you… **

**Tomaru: Over my dead body!**

**Chapter 7**

Tomaru managed to get his raging hard-on to die down so that he could head back to the dining area and join his siblings for the usually chaotic first meal of the day. And then later the often crazy second meal of the day… and then the _always_ catastrophic evening meal. He sighed, smiling. He may gripe about his siblings, but in truth, he adored every last one of them, adopted or natural.

He walked into the dining room once more and took his normal seat at the opposite end of the table that his father had occupied. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had already eaten and the two youngest had not yet appeared. He was, for the moment, alone with an entire table full of fruits and other breakfast items.

Picking up an apple and ignoring his youkai's protest for the ramen Kagome had "invented" during her first pregnancy and occasionally served to her family, he bit into it with a loud snap.

Delighted giggling preceded a small silver and pink blur that was his youngest sister, Haya, as she ran into the dining room, followed closely by Komichi, who was dressed in a light blue haori and grey hakama. At least, that's what Tomaru _thought_ his younger brother was wearing- the young imp was moving lightning fast.

The two siblings hid behind a rather large fabric wall-hanging that Kagome had purchased years ago when she and Sesshoumaru had first become mates (and had immediately begun decorating the nearly-empty castle).

"Now, where could those two rascals have gone?" an innocent voice called out. "Have they vanished completely into thin air?"

Tomaru froze, his fangs embedded in the apple as he went to take his second bite.

Haruko, lovely as ever, entered the dining area and immediately espied the two pairs of feet hiding behind the wall-hanging. She smiled brightly and the effect on Tomaru was immediate. She went from simply beautiful to breathtaking. He swallowed the chunk of apple.

She glanced at Tomaru and blinked those sapphire eyes in surprise and her smile fading. "My lord," she acknowledged with a bow. "Forgive me- I was just playing with the children…"

"Those rapscallion siblings of mine? Children?" He gave her a grin. "I would liken them more to little monkey youkai rather than inu hanyou pups."

"Oi!" Komichi grumped as he came out from hiding behind the wall-hanging. "I am not a pup!"

Haya stepped out from the other side and did her best big-brother-Tomaru impression on her cherubic face. "Haya not pup neither."

"Exactly. Little monkey youkai. Like I said."

Komichi let out an irritated-11-year-old howl and launched himself at his older brother. Haya, not about to be outdone, followed, albeit giggling with delight. Haruko, watching as the inu prince feigned fright and allowed himself to be tackled by his youngest siblings, allowed herself a smile. _He's very good with his siblings… not at all the cold, calculating dog from earlier._

_This… is a new development._

"Haruko-nee-san? You come play dolls with Haya?"

Haruko looked down, not letting the surprise of the 5-year-old calling her "sister" show on her lovely face. She knelt down so she was almost eye-level with the little girl. "Are you sure you're done tormenting your brother?"

Haya nodded, her dark brown eyes as serious as one so young could get. "Toma no play dolls with Haya if others are 'round," she whispered confidentially.

Haruko's sapphire eyes widened slightly. "Tomaru… plays dolls with you?" _Will wonders never cease..._

Haya nodded, her little silver dog ears flopping slightly with the movement as they weren't completely upright yet. "But don' tell no one, 'kay?" she whispered loudly. "He's s'posed to be the next tai-yoo-kai. Papa said it'd be bad if people knew he played with me."

The lovely inu-hime understood completely. Tomaru was the heir to the Western Lands- if it became known that he indulged his youngest sister in this manner, he would become a laughing-stock. Not to mention the effect it would have on his subjects later…

Haruko winked at the little girl. "This will be our secret, then."

Haya flashed a bright smile that melted Haruko's heart. She giggled.

Tomaru walked over, Komichi flung over one shoulder as if he were a ceremonial pelt and just as light as one. "What is that imp telling you now?" he asked the female inu.

Haruko gave him a mysterious smile that sent shivers over his skin. "Secrets."

Haya nodded importantly. "Yup. _Girl_ secrets."

Trying to ignore the grumblings of his youkai, he raised an intrigued eyebrow at Haruko. "Girl secrets? Kami forbid that girls should have any _more_ secrets. You're mysterious enough without them."

Haruko lowered her chin slightly and looked up at him at just the right angle to get Inuyasha cursing inside Tomaru's head. "Surely I am not mysterious, Lord Tomaru."

_Blasted wench! If I didn't know any better…_

_You don't. Face it, old man, you don't. Neither Kikyou or Mother ever flirted with you, so leave **this** subject to me!_

_Keh… fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when you fall flat on your ass._

_It's your ass now too, Uncle Yasha._

Komichi took that moment to whack Tomaru hard upside the head- and right against a sensitive ear. Tomaru let out a yelp and dropped the youngster, who landed on his feet more like a cat than an inu and ran out the door, sticking his tongue out at his older brother before disappearing. Haya followed, yelling at the black-haired pup for hurting her Tomaru.

Tomaru held his abused ear as his entire being simply shuddered. His ears were so sensitive- yet another reason he hated them- and when Komichi hit him… Blast that whelp for being born with normal youkai ears! If he could, he'd teach the pup a lesson about ear pain...

Haruko acted on instinct. She quickly moved over to Tomaru's side- the side his aching ear was on- and placed gentle fingers on him. "Don't move… let me see if he tore your ear…"

Tomaru let out a muttered string of invective that nearly had Haruko chuckling. But the feeling of his velvety soft ear against her bare hands had a strange heat tingling across her skin.

His silver ear, so like yet unlike her own, was starting to swell slightly and there was, indeed, a slight tear near the base of the appendage, which was starting to bleed. Haruko let out an unladylike curse of her own. "There are times when human blood is a curse, is it not?" she murmured as she smoothed the silver strands away from his ear automatically so she could see the injury better.

Tomaru grunted softly, trying to concentrate on her words and not her actions. The feel of her gentle hands on his hair, on his super-sensitive ears… he clenched his teeth in an effort to stem the tide of delightful reaction she was creating. He reminded himself he didn't much like the girl. "Wish he had torn the damn things off," he muttered.

Haruko blinked her sapphire eyes at him, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Tear them off? Your ears? Whatever for?"

He scowled at the floor. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

The female inu growled oh-so-softly and moved directly in front of him and glared into his gold eyes. "What makes you think I wouldn't understand? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a hanyou as well. You think you're the only one to suffer because your ears mark you as hanyou?" she snarled, her previous concern for his injury forgotten. "You think that your pampered, Kami-given position is so horrible? Try being born a female in a male-biased world. You've never had to watch your father beg and plead with youkai after youkai to marry his only child in order to save his lands. You've never had to wach as they all refused, because _any _human blood disgusts them. Because they don't want to taint their bloodlines. Because I'm an _abomination_."

Tomaru understood her ire and her feelings regarding her fate, but instead he glared right back. "Yet your father got his way, didn't he? You're marrying me in two months' time. You should be ecstatic to finally have someone accept you."

Haruko bared her fangs at him, her silver bangs falling over her brow and nearly hiding the lavender crescent moon on her forehead. "You really are an egotistical bastard, aren't you? You honestly think you're Kami's gift to females… Well, your _highness_, I beg to differ! I'd rather be married to some bat youkai than you!"

"Be my guest!"

"I humbly apologize," came a soft, airy voice. "I did not mean to intrude."

Tomaru and Haruko both turned to see Kagetsuniji standing demurely in the doorway to the dining room, dressed in a very fetching pale gold kimono that set off her unique hair color perfectly. Her turquoise eyes were locked on Tomaru, who, in turn, completely forgot the other female he had been arguing with.

"Don't be," he said calmly, smoothly, as if Haruko weren't even there. "It was an inconsequential discussion."

"Discussion my tail!" Haruko hissed softly under her breath. "That was a full blown argument, baka."

Ignoring her because his eyes (and his hormones) were focused on the lovely wolf youkai, Tomaru offered his hand to Niji and she allowed him to lead her to a seat at the table. He sat down next to her and proceeded to ask politely what she wanted to eat.

Haruko was inwardly seething but was calm and expressionless on the outside. Her sapphire eyes nearly turned to ice as she watched _her_ betrothed practically drool all over the wolf maiden. She almost snorted, but managed to hold it in as she stalked from the room, her long silver hair fanning behind her.

Niji smiled shyly at Tomaru. "I was… surprised… to see you this morning, Lord Tomaru," she murmured. "Your sisters had asked me to stay the night- I did not know that you were not aware I was with them."

_Keh… yeah right. And I'm a neko youkai._

_Will you shut up? The girl of my dreams is right in front of me- the last thing I need is you talking to me!_

_I'm warning you pup… something doesn't smell right._

_Probably you. Now shut up!_

He gave her a smile that his father used only for his mother- and got nearly instant results from Kagome, as well. Niji, it seemed, was not entirely immune to it either. He caught a whiff of her scent- and it was beginning to get aroused. "Do not concern yourself, Kagetsuniji. Being greeted by your beauty was truly the greatest beginning to any day I've had."

She flushed and he had to fight to control the rush of desire that resulted. "Arigatou, my lord," she said softly.

He didn't take his eyes off her lovely face. "Where are my sisters?" he asked, even though he really couldn't care less.

Niji shrugged delicately. "They said something about a meeting with your mother. I did not wish to intrude, so I simply came here."

Tomaru lifted one of her soft hands and brought it to his mouth. "And you don't know how glad I am that you did…"

From outside the dining room, watching silently, Haruko's sapphire eyes flashed crimson and her ears flattened against her head as she clenched her teeth together, baring her fangs in a silent snarl at the wolf who was flirting with the inu prince.

_I may not like the haughty bastard, but he's still **my** betrothed! And no one takes what's mine!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragonfly: Gomen nasai, minna! I have been uber busy lately, what with the chaos I call my life being torn in two directions and whatnot.**

**Tomaru: That's no excuse, wench! This is my story we're talking about here. You need to get off your lazy ass and finish this! I want to see who I end up with.**

**Dragonfly: -shrug- Couldn't tell you. I'm actually not certain myself. It might not be either Haruko or Niji.**

**Keiji: Yeah! I want Haruko!**

**Dragonfly: Well, you _are_ the heir to the Southern Lands… they could help protect Lord Kuroki and the Northern Lands…**

**Keiji: And Haruko is one hot female…**

**Tomaru: Oi, you mangy wolf! Get your thoughts off my woman!**

**Keiji: She is not yours yet, dog-breath. You're the one drooling over my sister.**

**Dragonfly: Enough! Let's just see what happens, ne?**

**Chapter 8**

Haruko was seething as she stalked away from the dining room where her fiancé and that too-beautiful ookami youkai were eating. _Arrogant, condescending, egotistical, pompous ass! Ignoring me like I wasn't even there!_

_Well, honey, she **is** a full youkai._

Immediately her ears flicked from flattened irate to drooping saddened. She stopped a few paces away from the dining area and leaned against the wall. Her youkai was right- how could she compete against a full youkai- and a stunningly beautiful one at that?

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear a flower had escaped from the gardens and was wandering the castle. Perhaps you are searching for me?"

Haruko looked up to see a pair of leaf green eyes staring down at her from a ruggedly handsome face. The black-haired man smiled, showing a bit of fang hanging over his lower lip that was absolutely devastating. She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Forgive me," the youkai purred, lifting her hand and placing a light kiss on the back of her wrist. "I was so overcome by your beauty I couldn't think properly."

Blushing at the handsome stranger, she fought off an uncharacteristic feminine giggle. "Arigatou, sir. I don't believe we've met."

Green eyes flashed mischievously. "Oh, I believe I'd remember meeting _you_." He lifted her hand again and this time licked the soft skin, sending a slight shiver down her spine. Almost reluctantly he released her hand and took a half step back, bowing regally. "I am Keiji. I am here to save the poor inhabitants of the Western Lands from the menace that is my younger sister."

Haruko blinked again, more confused than ever (not to mention a little flustered at his charm). "Your sister?"

"Niji. Also known as Kagetsuniji, princess of the ookami."

The inu hanyou managed to hold in her gasp of surprise, merely gazing at him neutrally as she had been taught from birth. Inside, though… _Kami! He's a prince? He's the heir to the Southern Lands!_

_Keiji- he must be Kouga's son, then. He's even better looking than his father…_

Indeed. His long black hair wasn't pulled back in a high ponytail like Kouga's normally was, but instead was gathered at the nape of his neck in a thick braid that fell to his waist. He wore a red headband across his forehead, and his long bangs hung over his leaf green eyes in a way that nearly made her drool. He was dressed in simple armor and fur, like all ookami youkai, in red and russet colors, but it accented his youthful musculature in a very appealing manner.

Something in her eyes must have betrayed her because the handsome wolf lifted a black eyebrow at her. "I take it you have already had the… erm… _pleasure_… of meeting my esteemed sister?"

Slightly startled, Haruko's sapphire eyes widened. "H-hai. She is… currently dining with-"

"Tomaru," he finished, looking over her head. "Good morning, old friend."

The inu prince inclined his head at the ookami. "Good morning to you as well. What brings you to the Western Lands so early in the morning?"

Again with the adorable fang-grin. "Merely picking up some troublesome baggage."

A soft growl had Haruko's attention from the two males' conversation. "I am neither troublesome nor baggage, nii-chan," Niji hissed softly from her stance next to Tomaru.

Keiji shrugged. "Depends on who's asking," he replied nonchalantly.

_I completely agree,_ Haruko mentally nodded.

Niji sighed delicately and turned her interest back to the inu prince. "I must go, then," she murmured to Tomaru, smiling shyly up at him. "Many thanks for your hospitality."

"Oh, any time," came his immediate reply, his gold eyes locked on her.

Keiji rolled his eyes as he leaned down and grasped Haruko's hand once more, capturing her attention. "You never told me your name," he said softly as he gazed into her sapphire eyes.

Haruko managed to give him a polite smile. "Haruko. Daughter of Kuroki of the North."

"Never say so. You are the Princess of the Northern Lands?"

She nodded. Keiji smiled his fang-grin again. "Old Kuroki sure did produce a lovely heir," he murmured as he kissed her wrist again.

Suddenly he found himself slammed up against a wall, a hand on his throat and claws pressing into sensitive skin. He opened his eyes to see Tomaru holding him up off the floor, snarling as gold eyes narrowed. His silver dog ears were flattened against his head and his scent radiated barely-contained fury.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Again," he growled, slowly, precisely. Keiji blinked in surprise and Niji looked somewhat alarmed.

"I didn't know she was yours, Tomaru," Keiji managed to choke out. "The way you were acting with my sister, I thought you weren't leashed yet."

"I am not 'leashed,'" Tomaru said, still glowering. "Our parents arranged this- not us. There are… issues."

"Onegai, Toma," Niji pleaded, placing a hand on the hanyou's arm and earning her a death-glare from Haruko, both for the familiarity in which she used a shortened version of his name and for touching him. "Let my brother down. He did not know. We were not aware that you and this… princess… were mated."

Haruko fought against the urge to rip those unusual turquoise eyes out of Niji's lovely head and stuff them down her pretty little throat. _She questions me being a princess? Is it because I'm a hanyou, or because I'm competition?_

_Calm down, honey. Remember what your father taught you. Calm. Cool. Emotionless._

Instead, Haruko merely glanced at Niji as if immensely bored. "We are not mated. We are merely betrothed. It is not something either of us wished."

Something flickered in Niji's turquoise eyes. Tomaru slowly let Keiji down, releasing his claws from his neck. "Come, nii-chan," she said softly to Keiji, not taking her eyes off Haruko. "I'm sure Father is getting impatient that we have not returned."

Keiji looked at his younger sister, confused. "O-okay," he replied, looking like he wanted to scratch his head. Instead he bowed to both Tomaru and Haruko before following his sister down the corridor. "Until next time," he said politely.

Tomaru merely nodded stiffly, while Haruko managed a weak smile at the handsome wolf.

------------------------------

"That Haruko is lovely," Keiji commented on their way home.

"She is… pretty," Niji conceded, nodding slightly. "No wonder Tomaru agreed to betroth her."

"Is it true, then? Is it truly a political match?"

Niji looked thoughtful. "It would seem. Lord Kuroki is having some major problems with the Toras of the East, mainly because his only heir is both female and a hanyou. And of course, Tomaru is in need of a mate as well…"

Keiji shook his head slightly. "I had heard that Kuroki's mate and heir died in childbirth. It's amazing he's lived this long without her."

"I know. I wonder if he is holding on only until Haruko is married and the Northern Lands have a male heir."

Keiji frowned. "Why didn't Kuroki come to Father? We would've been more than happy to help."

Niji playfully punched her older brother. "You seem awfully interested in Haruko. Don't tell me you'd be willing to take her as your mate in Tomaru's place."

"Gladly."

She sighed. "It might have something to do with the fact that Lord Kuroki had contacted many suitors for his daughter, but all turned him down because of her hanyou blood. Perhaps she went to Lord Sesshoumaru because Tomaru is a hanyou as well?"

Keiji chuckled. "You are truly clever, nee-san. You will make some Pack Leader a very lucky man someday."

"Too bad that man isn't Tomaru."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you _do_ like him. I wondered at your behavior at the party. Why did you leave him there during that strange dance?"

Niji blushed. "I got embarrassed. We were so close and touching… I had to get away before my scent gave away my attraction."

Keiji groaned. "I don't want to hear this," he muttered. "No man should have to hear about his sister getting turned on."

--------------------------

When both ookami were gone, Haruko whirled on Tomaru. "What in the name of Kami were you thinking!" she snarled, her sapphire eyes flashing.

"What was **_I_** thinking?" Tomaru hollered back. "_You_ were the one who was letting that wolf slobber all over you! You're supposed to become _my_ mate, remember? Not his!"

"Am I?" she retorted, narrowing her eyes. "What about you? You were panting after that wolf wench like you were in heat! Or does this betrothal mean nothing to you?"

"We're not talking about me," he snorted. "We are talking about you and how you were flirting with that mangy lupine!"

Haruko gasped in indignation. "I was doing no such thing! You were the one flirting- with that freaky-eyed bitch! And with me right in the room, like I wasn't even there!"

"I was being courteous to a guest!"

"Maybe in _your_ demented mind," Haruko spat. "I'm telling my father about your lecherous behavior and getting this betrothal nullified. I wouldn't marry you if you were the only male left in the world."

Tomaru growled, glaring at her through narrowed eyes as she glared right back. So swift she didn't have time to blink, he pulled her against his body and held her waist tightly in his hands.

"Listen, wench," he growled low, his voice sounding different to her ears. "Your old man and Sesshoumaru arranged this, but you're still mine. And I won't let go of what's mine ever again, got it?"

Haruko blinked in utter surprise at the different timbre of Tomaru's voice. She stared into his eyes, confused. _Did… did his eyes change color? They seem… more gold now..._

"Again? What did you have that was yours and you gave up, huh? Nothing!" she cried, trying to ignore the darker gold of his eyes now. "You've always had everything! Both your parents are still alive! You have an entire litter of siblings to fight with and love! I never had any of that! My mother and my brother were taken from me- do you know that pain? That agony?"

"I know that pain very well, wench," Tomaru said again, in that strange voice, nearly growling. "Believe me- you are _not_ the only one to live a life of misery and rejection. You may have been turned down for marriage by other youkai, but at least _your_ life was never threatened every day by a heartless sibling. By ningens. By other youkai, intent on killing some weakling hanyou. Your father stuck around and raised you. Your father didn't die on you and leave you to the mercy of fearful humans. Your mother didn't waste away because some youkai mated her and then died, taking with him her will to live! Your life is a paradise compared to what I've been through!"

Haruko was well and completely confused now. "What…?" was all she managed to say before she noticed something odd.

Her jaw dropped in shock as she noticed that the pale green crescent moon on his forehead… had disappeared. _What in Kami's name is going on here?_

She didn't have much time to ponder the meaning of these little changes- nor his strange words- because abruptly he lowered his head and captured her lips with his in a searing, passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomaru: Oi, woman! What happened? You forgot about me!**

**Dragonfly: Ah, gomen, gomen. I've been a little Naruto-obsessed lately and most of my writing and drawing focus has been on my new Naruto fanfic, "Flowers in the Sand."**

**Tomaru: What the hell? What does that stupid Naruto story have that mine doesn't?**

**Dragonfly: (fangirl-obsessed-dreamy sigh, complete with heart eyeballs and goofy grin) _Gaara…_**

**Tomaru: Gaara? That no-eyebrow-ed freak with the tattoo above his left eye? The one who proves his existence by killing others?**

**Dragonfly: (dreamily) That'd be him.**

**Tomaru: Kami, woman! If you wanted someone like that, why didn't you keep old Uncle Yasha alive? _Yeah, wench! Plus, I've got dog ears! (twitches said appendages)_**

**Dragonfly: (shrug) They're cute, but nothing can beat that emotionless, death-dealer attitude- especially when he's no longer a merciless killer.**

**Tomaru: (shakes head) No wonder you adore my father.**

**Dragonfly: Me and millions of other girls. Now, anything pertinent you want to add before I get started?**

**Tomaru: Woot! I got to kiss Haruko! Beat that, you snot-nosed whelps!**

**Chapter 9**

Haruko's sapphire eyes flew wide with the kiss as he tightened his hold on her, the sensation of his mouth pressed against hers totally foreign and altogether… too delightful. She put her hands on his chest in preparation to push him away, when her willpower simply dissipated.

Marveling at the firm contours of his chest under his haori, Haruko let her eyes slide closed. Tomaru deepened the kiss, dipping his tongue inside her mouth to run lightly over her fangs. She dug her claws ever so slightly into his haori, gripping the material as if it were her only hold on the physical world.

As quickly as he had pulled her into his arms, he tore himself away from her. Staggering slightly- so slightly that anyone else might not have noticed- he turned away, clutching his head with one hand as if in pain. "I… I'm sorry…" he whispered hoarsely, his voice sounding much more normal than it had right before he kissed her. "It… it won't… happen… again."

Without giving Haruko time to digest that and respond, he ran off down the hallway away from her, leaving the inu princess standing alone and feeling extremely confused.

_Okay… did I miss something? What just happened?_

_You got kissed, honey, _her youkai replied cheerfully._ And quite well, I might add._

_Oh, be quiet! I hate him, in case you've forgotten._

Her youkai chuckled. _You weren't hating him a minute ago when he had his tongue in your mouth._

The reminder of his kiss brought a well-deserved blush to her cheeks. _How could I have let him kiss me? Or worse, let him enthrall me like that?_

_The dog's a magician- that's for sure._

_I told you to keep quiet!_

_Something's odd though…_

Haruko huffed mentally. _No kidding._

_I'm serious. Surely you noticed how his voice and eyes changed? And why did his crescent symbol disappear? Something doesn't smell right._

She sighed and headed off toward her room. _I agree, but it doesn't really matter. As soon as I talk to Father, we'll get this stupid betrothal broken and find someone else to help the Northern Lands. I refuse to marry an unfaithful lecher like that damn Tomaru._

----------------------------------

_What the hell is wrong with you, old man? Why'd you take over like that? And worse yet, why'd you **kiss** her?_

Inuyasha's soul seemed to shrug inside Tomaru's mind. _She made me mad. It was either kiss her or kill her._

_You really are a complete baka! Did you have these same insane urges when you were traveling with Mother?_

_Yeah, but at least then I was able to go out and kill errant youkai instead of killing her. There was no way in hell I was going to kiss her. _Inuyasha's soul seemed to blush.

_Do you know how fucking weird it is to have your mother's old boyfriend inside your head? Why did you have to be reincarnated as me?_

_Hey- not my choice, pup. I just do what the Big Guy tells me._

_Well, down here I'm the big guy, so you need to start listening to me and stop taking over like that! Girls find me repulsive enough because I'm a hanyou- I don't need the one female I'm trying to attract to run off screaming because I've got a dual personality._

_I don't trust that wolf, pup. Never did trust that mangy wolf and that rolls over to his spawn._

_Niji is not spawn! She is the most beautiful youkai I've ever seen!_

_That Haruko's one pretty hanyou, though. Why toss her aside like that?_

Tomaru growled, clenching a fist against the wall. _She's… she's…_

_She's not a full youkai. And you want a full youkai as your mate._

Strange bit of insight for the old dog to have. Tomaru scowled and continued walking down the hallway, heading outside for some fresh morning air. _It's not like I wouldn't still help the Northern Lands,_ he thought lamely. _But if Niji would become my mate… then both the Western and the Southern Lands could help out. Those Toras wouldn't have a chance._

_And you call **me** a baka! What makes you think Kouga would agree to that, even if you did mate Niji? Kouga would probably completely bypass you and have his son mate Haruko!_

The thought of that cocky wolf and the inu princess mated, with a litter of little wolf/dog hanyou pups, almost made him explode. _There's no way Kouga would do that,_ he replied, but there was no conviction behind his thoughts.

Inuyasha snorted. _I know that mangy wolf, pup. And he'd do it, if only to mess with me, because he knows that you are my reincarnation._

Damn! He hadn't thought of that. Kouga still bore a friendly grudge against Inuyasha, but he _would_ be the type to deny Tomaru the chance to mate with Niji.

_And here's a final thought, whelp,_ Inuyasha added. _Just because Niji is a full youkai doesn't make her any better or worse than Haruko. In fact, I think you've met your match in that spitfire wench._

_Hence the reason you kissed her, eh?_ Tomaru snorted.

Inuyasha's soul seemed to blush again. _Hey- you weren't making any moves, so I thought I'd just… give you a nudge in the right direction._

Tomaru sighed. _I wonder if I can find an exorcist…_

-------------------------------

"Father, you have to call this off!" Haruko pleaded with Kuroki. "He's just a faithless hentai! I saw him!"

Kuroki regarded his beloved daughter coolly. "So I hear. Faithless, no. Hentai- that remains to be proven. So far, he only kissed you. And he has that right as your betrothed."

Haruko blushed furiously. "How… how did you hear about that?"

The Lord of the Northern Lands chuckled. "I am your father, Hime," he reminded her, using his pet name for her- not just because she was an actual princess, but because she was _his_ princess, his little girl. "Surely by now you've realized that I know everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, how remorse of me to have forgotten that the almighty Lord Kuroki knows all and sees all," she replied drolly.

He nodded as if her words weren't spoken in sarcasm. "Part of being your father, I'm afraid. It's a job hazard."

"That's not the point, Father," she protested. "The point is that he was openly flirting with that… that… _bitch_… and I was standing right next to him!"

He chuckled again. "Are you jealous, Haruko?"

She blushed furiously, her ears twitching madly. "Of course not! But if he's supposed to be _my_ betrothed, he should bloody well act like it!"

"You _are_ jealous. And it delights me, Hime."

"Grrrr!" Haruko howled between clenched teeth and whirled around, proceeding to stalk out of her father's amused presence.

Sesshoumaru watched her go from his spot in the shadows. "She reminds me of someone," he murmured with a hint of humor in his normally stoic voice.

Kuroki stroked his chin thoughtfully, with a half-grin on his face. "Two someones, actually… Kagome-"

"And Kumiko," Sesshoumaru finished, allowing himself a tiny smile. "Both ningen, both stubborn to a fault."

"Ah, my sweet Kumiko," Kuroki said, growing quite sad. "I wish…"

"I know, old friend," Sesshoumaru replied softly. "You have been hanging on for nearly two decades- if it was not for your need for Haruko to mate and supply an heir, you would have followed your mate soon after her demise."

The older inu youkai sighed heavily. "Oh, how I long for death. Being parted from my beloved brings more pain than physical wounds. Pain that never relents."

Sesshoumaru sat down again in his previous position across a small Shogi table from Kuroki. "Whose turn was it?" he asked, changing the subject deftly.

"Yours, and you know it," Kuroki muttered good-naturedly. "But I doubt that you will be able to save yourself from defeat from my superior strategy."

"Superior strategy, my left foot. It is just pure, blind luck."

--------------------------

Kagome looked up from where she sat on the grassy hill, reading aloud to Haya. Komichi and Shippou were playing- or rather, wrestling- not too far distant, and only two of her remaining four daughters were present- Rin and Aiko, who were busy talking about some girlish topic, gauging by their giggles. "Tomaru… what's wrong?"

Tomaru flopped on the grass- a sure indication that something was bothering him. Whenever he had a problem, his "tai-youkai" attitude and demeanor went right out the window. And for the past few months, that aloof manner had been completely absent, meaning that he'd been under some pressure for some time. "Nothing."

"Liar," his mother replied as Haya crawled off her lap and into her brother's. "Try again."

He sighed. "Mother, how… do you feel about… Uncle Inuyasha?"

Whatever she had been preparing herself for, that wasn't it. She blinked in utter surprise. "Inuyasha? Why do you ask?"

Silence. "I think… I think he's trying to take over. I think he wants to… _be_ me."

Kagome looked utterly perplexed. "Sweetie, I don't think he _can_. He's your soul- you're him and he's you. You're not two different people."

"But we are!" Tomaru protested loudly. "He's inside me! He took over when I found out Father was arranging my marriage to Haruko, and he took over again just now and _kissed_ her!"

She blinked again. "You kissed Haruko? Willingly?"

"Yes… no! No, Uncle Yasha did it… Oh, I don't know!" he managed to say. "All I know is that one minute she and I were fighting and the next, Uncle Yasha had taken over my body again and was kissing her!"

"And this upset you?"

Tomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair, his ears drooped. Haya looked at her mother worriedly. "I don't love her, Mom," he whispered. "I _can't_ love her."

Something deeper was going on here than Kagome suspected. "Why can't you? She's a lovely girl, and she's absolutely delightful with your siblings. I've never seen such a friendly girl, youkai, hanyou, or ningen." She smiled. "Well, except for your sisters, of course."

Tomaru leaned forward so that his silver bangs fell over his eyes, shadowing them. "I can't. I… I want Niji. I want Kagetsuniji as my mate, not Haruko."

Kagome could hear something in his voice, something that indicated that there was more to his declaration. "Niji is a stunning woman," she agreed, "but there is more to a woman than just what meets the eye. Why is having Niji as your mate so important to you?"

"Just… because!" Tomaru finally exploded. He stood up, unmindful of the fact that Haya was still in his lap. "Forget it. I'm going to the Wolf Dens and find Kouga. I'm going to tell him I want Niji as my mate."

"Are you a complete baka?" Kagome cried, looking extremely irate. "You agreed to marry Haruko! You can't just break off a betrothal that _you_ agreed to just because you're attracted to some other girl! I raised you to be better than that!"

"I still plan to offer aid to the Northern Lands," Tomaru informed her with his back to her. "And with Niji as my mate, the Southern Lands can help as well."

By now, Kagome was nearly fuming. "What in the name of Kami happened to you, Tomaru? You're acting as hardheaded and as short-sighted as Inuyasha!"

"Exactly, Mother," Tomaru replied, his voice back to emotionless coolness. "As you said- I am him and he is me."

"And he agrees with your choice?"

He didn't answer her, which, to her, was answer enough. "Farewell, Mother. Next time we see each other, you will have a daughter-in-law." He strode away, heading for his rooms to change before leaving for the Southern Lands.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, hanging her head and letting the tears fill her eyes. "What have you done to my son?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonfly: -whacks Tomaru upside the head- BAKA! What the hell are you thinking?**

**Tomaru: -flinch- OW! What did I do?**

**Dragonfly: You're seriously being considered for neutering.**

**Tomaru: O.O**

**Dragonfly: Maybe you should stop messing around and start acting like a taiyoukai for once!**

**Tomaru: -hangs head- Yes, ma'am.**

**Dragonfly: -bows to readers in apology- Gomen nasai, minna. We've been absent for a while (school, overworking, and stress are NOT a good combination) and Tomaru left us at a rather bizarre spot. I'll try to fix the problem, but I don't know how I'll write his lecherous tail out of this.**

**Chapter 10 (dedicated to Warm-Ice-sama)**

Tomaru strode away from his mother, heading for his rooms to change before leaving for the Southern Lands to broach Kouga for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as he walked away, hanging her head and letting the tears fill her eyes. "What have you done to my son?"

_Oi, Kagome! It ain't me, I swear! This hard-headed pup has gone crazy!_

_Quiet, old dog! If I'm crazy, you drove me there!_

"Ooommph!" Tomaru was hit head on by a smaller, delicate form that seemed to be seething in frustration. He blinked in surprise as he realized it was Haruko.

"Get out of my way, you hentai dog!" she demanded icily. "Why do you insist on colliding with me on a constant basis?"

All thoughts of the angry conversation he had with his mother dissipated in the face of her irritation. One thing he truly seemed to enjoy- rattling the inu-hime when she was already frazzled. He grinned at her. "In case you didn't notice, Princess, _you_ ran into _me_."

She gasped in indignation. "I most certainly did not! As usual, your barbarian brain has prompted you to assault me once again and then try to blame me for it!"

Tomaru ran the tip of his tongue over his fangs and narrowed his eyes at her, still smirking. "Barbarian, eh?" he purred, knowing it would rile her even further. "I believe you _like_ me acting like a 'barbarian'…"

"Why, you arrogant, egotistical, insensitive…"

"Shhh," Tomaru placed a finger over her soft lips to quiet her tirade. "You're prettier when you don't talk."

Her ears flattened and she glared daggers at him. "Bshtrd," she mumbled against his finger.

Fine. Enough was enough. He released her and shrugged. "If you say so." Without saying another word, he walked around her and headed for his rooms.

Haruko stared after him, confused. "Wh…where are you going?"

"To get changed," he called over his shoulder, not stopping. "I need to get to the Southern Lands immediately."

She blinked large blue eyes. "The Southern Lands? Are the Wolves in trouble?"

He stopped, but he didn't turn his head. "I decided to grant your wish and release you from our betrothal," he said, his voice carefully neutral. "I intend to ask Kagetsuniji to be my mate."

Haruko held in a gasp of horrified shock. "You… _what_?" she whispered.

"You heard me. You do not have to marry a 'letch' like me any more."

She took two tentative steps toward him. "W-wait… I… I didn't…"

"Excuse me, Princess," he interrupted, walking away again. "I am sure you have more important things to do."

Haruko watched him leave, her heart full of conflicting emotions. This _was_ what she wanted, right? Then why did it hurt so bad?

_He can't just break the betrothal like that,_ her youkai reminded her. _It would start a war between the Northern Lands and the Western Lands. You have to follow him- talk him out of it._

_But… I don't want to! _Haruko paused. _…Do I?_

_Let me ask you something, honey._

She braced herself. _What?_

_Answer me honestly- and I'll know if you're lying. How does the thought of Tomaru marrying that wolf wench make you feel?_

Haruko growled before she even realized it.

Her youkai chuckled. _I thought so. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. So stubborn…_

The inu princess sighed. _I suppose I have no choice._

_You have a choice. Ignore it and cause immense hardship on your father, or show that puppy who his mate REALLY is._

------------------------

Tomaru strode purposefully out of the front gates of his father's house, the guards bowing respectfully as the heir to the Western Lands left home on some important yet secret mission. No one dared speculate why the prince would leave so soon after his engagement to Princess Haruko, but there were whispers in the servants' quarters. Rumors of deceit and the return of Lord Sesshoumaru's late brother. Murmurs of another that had caught the prince's attention. No one knew what was true and what was false.

The hanyou ignored them all. With his ceremonial pelt draped gracefully over his left shoulder and his best silk green-and-white robes gleaming in the sunlight, he looked every inch the mighty Sesshoumaru's son.

For several hours he walked, his mind fighting silently with Inuyasha's protests so much that he barely noticed when he had reached a lush forest.

Inuyasha seemed to pause in his ranting and raving. _Wait a minute… go that way._

Tomaru stopped walking altogether, resting his hand lightly on Tetsusaiga's hilt- a present from his mother and father when he had turned sixteen and had mastered the _Kaze no Kizu_ during training with it. _What for? I have more important things to do than listen to your grumbling._

_Just do it._

Heaving a rather un-taiyoukai-like sigh, Tomaru turned and followed the old dog's directions, weaving through the trees and foliage until he reached a small clearing.

And an old, wooden well.

Tomaru looked at the well, slightly confused, as he walked toward it. _So it's a well. So what?_

Inuyasha was silent a moment. _That's the Bone Eater's Well, pup. The well your mother came to this time through._

The young hanyou was visibly startled. _Th-this… Mother came here through HERE?_

_She told you the story many times as a pup, didn't she? Well, now you're looking at the reason she was able to come to this era._

Tomaru leaned over slightly, peering into the inky depths rather skeptically. _Doesn't look like much…_

A low rumble shook the ground and the silver-haired hanyou whirled around, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. His eyes narrowed as the rumbling grew closer, the foliage on the trees shaking more and more violently as whatever it was came toward him…

And then Haruko ran out from the trees, dressed in a white kimono edged with a familiar magenta flower pattern, long silver hair flying behind her, her ears flattened against her head and her sapphire eyes wide. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she looked frightened. _Not her… she could take on a boar youkai with her eyes closed._

"Haruko?" he asked, rather stupidly. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped, chest heaving from exertion, yet she managed to glare at him as if they were facing off in Sesshoumaru's palace once more. She opened her mouth- most likely to give him some icy reply- when she was cut off by a deafening roar.

Haruko's eyes flew wide again as she resumed her flight- straight for Tomaru. He watched in bemused silence as she actually _hid_ behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"A youkai found me," she muttered back. "And it's immune to my magic."

"So? Didn't your father teach you how to fight?"

She flushed slightly but gave him a disgusted look. "No- I was trained in how to be a good mate and mother. My strength lies in my magic, not physical combat. Father figured my _mate_ would protect me from any physical threats, should my magic fail."

Tomaru nearly groaned. _Nice work, old man. Way to go._

_Will you shut up and just deal with this thing already? I'm itching for some youkai-slaughtering!_

_Always._

Placing himself more definitely between Haruko and the encroaching youkai, Tomaru took up a protective stance. His face hardened into an emotionless mask. Haruko blinked as she glanced up at him, noticing how much he looked like his father with that cold, calculating expression.

Trees cracked and groaned as something huge broke through them. A looming, dark shape finally emerged into the clearing around the well, saliva dripping from a cavernous mouth filled with a multitude of fangs.

Tomaru's goldenrod eyes narrowed infinitesimally. _Figures. A rock youkai. That explains its immunity to magic._

_Your claws will be just as useless. Better pull out Tetsusaiga and _Kaze no Kizu_ this thing's stony ass._

Deciding not to spend any more time in a silent argument with his youkai, Tomaru simply grasped the rusty-looking sword's hilt. Haruko gasped. "Are you crazy?" she hissed, her voice sounding as if she were near to panicking. "That rusty toothpick isn't going to defeat that thing!"

Flicking an unreadable glance at the lovely inu princess, Tomaru merely unsheathed the sword, letting her stare in shock as it transformed to its full fang form. "Any more protests, _Princess_?" he murmured.

"N-no," she stammered. _Baka! Can't you keep your mouth shut?_

_Apparently not._

Tomaru assumed his father's fighting stance- in other words, he stood there, emotionless, with the sword held with one hand, looking for all the world like he was completely bored with the situation. Slowly he lifted the sword, grasped it with his other hand, and deftly swung it down in the direction of the rock youkai- even though the creature was still several paces away from them. _I can see it… the Wind Scar…_

"_Kaze no Kizu!_"

Haruko gaped in awe as five brilliant flashes of light-energy radiated out from where the sword pointed. They raced toward the rock youkai and engulfed it, seeking to slice it to pieces.

When the light faded, the rock youkai chuckled, low and cocky, as it brushed pebbles and loose debris off its stony skin. "**Your puny attack cannot hurt me, hanyou**," it rumbled. "**Now I will have you and that delicious half-bitch next to you for lunch!**"

_Shit,_ Tomaru thought, slightly frowning. _Now what do we do?_

_Damn. Looks like you're not skilled enough yet, pup. You'd probably need at least a _Bakuryuuha _to get through that armor._

_So what do we do?_

_Learn fast. Or let me take over._

_You don't know if that will work!_

The rock youkai gave a gravelly laugh as it swung a fist toward the now-slightly-worried hanyou prince.

Tomaru deftly avoided the attack only to be hit by a flying rock from the side. As he was knocked through the air, he noticed that the rock youkai's tail was flinging chunks of itself as weapons. _Didn't know it could do that…_

He landed gracefully on his feet, his long hair drifting down around him like silver rain. Haruko noticed that his temple was bleeding from the blow. She took several steps toward him, her ears slightly perked in concern. "Tomaru, you're hurt!"

The rock youkai swung at her and shot a barrage of rocks from its tail, taking advantage of her preoccupation with the other hanyou. Tomaru saw the attack and ran toward her. "Haruko! Look out!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to block the blow with his body.

The rocks slammed into him painfully and the force of their attack knocked him forward. He somehow twisted as they fell, hoping to prevent falling on top of Haruko and crushing her with his greater weight.

A soft pink glow surrounded the entwined hanyous as they fell into the well.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Dragonfly: Just a quick note- I have three labs due by next week for my computer class and I work almost every day this week and next, so it may be quite some time before I'm able to update again. Please bear with me and be understanding- I WILL finish this! I just need to get through these next two weeks and hopefully things will calm down a bit with my next classes. English and History- eeeeeeasy stuff. So arigatou to everyone who has remained vigilant in waiting for me- I really appreciate it!**

**Tomaru: -bows- Hai. Arigatou, minna. –blows kiss to Haruko- I missed you, inu-tenchi…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonfly: Ooooo! -nudges Tomaru- Did you see that? You got Haruko blushing like mad!**

**Tomaru: What can I say? I'm irresistible.**

**Dragonfly: -shakes head- Not this again…**

**Tomaru: -flushes slightly- Well, what I mean is… I only want to be irresistible to _one_ inu-tenchi…**

**Keiji: And what about my sister?**

**Tomaru: -shrug- And one ookami-hime…**

**Dragonfly: _Osuwari!_**

**Tomaru: -flinch/panic-**

**Dragonfly: Damn… where's that blasted rosary when I really need it? Oi, Kagome!!**

**Kagome: Gomen. Sesshoumaru says it vanished with Inuyasha's body.**

**Dragonfly: -grumbles under her breath- It's a bloody conspiracy…**

**Chapter 11**

Tomaru landed gracefully on his feet, his long hair drifting down around him like silver rain. Haruko noticed that his temple was bleeding from the blow. She took several steps toward him, her ears slightly perked in concern. "Tomaru, you're hurt!"

The rock youkai swung at her and shot a barrage of rocks from its tail, taking advantage of her preoccupation with the other hanyou. Tomaru saw the attack and ran toward her. "Haruko! Look out!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to block the blow with his body.

The rocks slammed into him painfully and the force of their attack knocked him forward. He somehow twisted as they fell, hoping to prevent falling on top of Haruko and crushing her with his greater weight.

A soft pink glow surrounded the entwined hanyous as they fell into the well.

Tomaru squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the jarring impact of hitting the well bottom, unaware of the pink glow around him. When no "thud" was forthcoming, he cracked open an eye to see himself drifting in what seemed to be an endless sea of stars and swirls of light. _What in all the hells is THIS?_

Inuyasha, for all that he was merely a voice inside Tomaru's head, seemed to stare in stupefied shock. _Impossible… no fucking way…_

_What? What's going on? And where's Haruko?_

Tomaru didn't get an answer right away because, abruptly, he was on his butt in the hard-packed dirt of the bottom of the old well. Grunting slightly at the awkward landing, he stood up slowly, brushing dirt off his snow-white hakama.

_Look up._

The hanyou lifted his chin and stared uncomprehendingly at the dark brown scenery above the edge of the well. _Where'd the sky go? And you didn't answer me! Where is Haruko??_

Inuyasha seemed to take a deep breath. _I'm not sure yet. Get us out of this well and I'll be able to tell you more._

_You'd better be right, old dog._ He agilely jumped up and out of the well, landing next to the ancient wooden structure. Goldenrod eyes blinked, regarding the building now surrounding the well. _There wasn't a hut around this thing a minute ago…_

_In the past, no. If we are where I THINK we are…_

_THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??_

_Open the doors, pup. I have to know…_

Tomaru kept a tight rein on his temper, only because his curiosity seemed to be just as strong right now. He slid open the door and stepped out into another world.

He stared in fascinated wonder at the stone-hard ground, where moments ago he had sworn was all grass and trees. Buildings, stranger than he had ever seen, surrounded him, bigger than the huts he had seen in the ningen villages but nowhere near as large as his father's palace. The trees seemed to be few and far between, except for an extremely large one across the stone yard.

_Tomaru._

The hanyou paused in his perusal of his new surroundings, extremely surprised. _Uncle Yasha?_

_Onegai… would you… let me… take over?_

Tomaru was convinced he was dreaming. One: the old dog _never_ called him by name- it was always "whelp" or "pup." Two: he had said _please_. When in all of history had Inuyasha _ever_ said please (except maybe to Kagome)?

Confused as all hell, Tomaru decided that he might as well try it. _All right, old dog. But don't get us killed._

_I know where we are, pup._

_Where? And why didn't Haruko come with us?_

Inuyasha didn't answer as his reincarnation "moved" his consciousness aside and let the older hanyou take over. It was a strange phenomenon, but it seemed to work. Inuyasha blinked several times, trying to get used to being, well… _alive_ again. After all, it had been twenty years- not counting the brief takeovers when Tomaru was feeling particularly pissed.

He sniffed lightly, walking achingly slowly towards the house that seemed like he had seen it only yesterday, and yet it looked older, more worn. Old, familiar scents were faded… but not completely gone.

-----------------------------

Haruko looked around the bottom of the well, her sapphire eyes wide in the near-pitch blackness. "Tomaru?" she whispered as softly as she could, confused. "Tomaru, where are you?"

"**Damn it,**" the rock youkai grumbled as it turned around and began walking away. "**I thought the well no longer worked…**"

_Worked?_

_This must be the old Bone Eater's Well,_ her youkai said thoughtfully. _Rumor had it that the local ningens would throw youkai remains into the well and they would disappear, but that had not happened for over two decades._

_How do you know all this?_

_I'm your youkai. I didn't just sit around doing nothing while waiting for you to be born. I've learned a thing or two._

Haruko was silent, listening with her keen hearing for any trace of the rock youkai. For long, tense moments, there was nothing. She jumped silently to the top of the well and peered around. Sure enough, the youkai was gone.

_We need to get back to Sesshoumaru's palace._

_Agreed. I need to tell his parents what happened. What did you say the name of this well was?_

_Bone Eater's Well. In Inuyasha's Forest._

_Right. Let's go._

-----------------------------

Moving somewhat faster, Inuyasha headed for the back door- déjà vu washing over him strongly. He half-expected Kagome, dressed in her green and white school clothes, to come running out with that over-packed backpack in her arms and that ever-present smile on her face.

_What's wrong with you? I'm getting all sorts of odd feelings and thoughts from you. Quit thinking about my mother, will ya? It's creepy._

Inuyasha lowered his head, his ears drooping. "Sorry, pup," he said quietly. "Old memories die hard."

The back door slid open and a middle-aged man stood there, a look of sheer disbelief on his vaguely familiar face. His scent… _no, it couldn't be_. "What the…? Inu… Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's ears perked slightly. "Souta?"

"Inu-no-niichan!" the man exclaimed, stepping out of the house and pulling Inuyasha into a strong embrace. "Kami," he muttered, releasing the uncomfortable hanyou and looking him over. "How long has it been? Twenty years?"

"Give or take."

"And you still look the same!" Souta chuckled.

Inuyasha looked away, his ears twitching uneasily. "This… this body… technically… isn't mine."

Souta blinked a few times. "Well, come in, come in! Mom's still here- my wife and I are caretakers of the shrine now, but…" He led the hanyou inside to the kitchen and paused. "Where… where's my sister?" he asked hesitantly.

"She is well," Inuyasha answered honestly.

"She is alive?" an older, female voice asked brokenly. "My Kagome… she's… alive?"

Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome's mother huddled in the doorway, looking much older than he thought she would after twenty years. Losing her daughter had aged her much faster than he had guessed. Yet at his words, she seemed to brighten and come alive. "Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome is alive and well- she… um…"

"Sit, sit," she told him, making her way over to the cupboard. She pulled out a familiar-looking cup and started heating some water. "I'll make you some ramen while you tell me what happened."

Tomaru, silent all this time, finally pieced things together. _She's… my grandmother, isn't she._

_Yeah. And Souta- he's your uncle. Your mother's younger brother._

_So… we're in the future? This is the era Mother came from?_

_Yeah. Let me tell them my story, then you can tell them yours._

Inuyasha tried not to focus on the thought of actual ramen after twenty years of living off Kagome's homemade stuff and started telling Souta and Kagome's mother about Naraku's defeat and his own stupid lust for power. He blushed furiously at retelling his past mistakes, but he realized that there was a reason that he had to die- so that Tomaru would be born.

After Inuyasha paused to inhale some ramen, Souta spoke up. "So you died? And then my sister saved you with the Shikon no Tama?"

"Pretty much. And then my brother killed me." _Slurrrrrp._

Kagome's mother shook her head. "I remember Kagome telling me how evil your brother was…"

"He was actually doing a good thing," Inuyasha said around a mouthful of noodles. "I had gone completely berserk. He _had_ to kill me- because my main goal was to kill Kagome. I was pretty much death walking- a threat to anything living, ningen or youkai."

They were silent a moment. "So why are you here if you're supposed to be dead?" Souta asked.

Putting aside his now-empty ramen cup, Inuyasha sat up a little straighter. "That story isn't for me to tell." He looked at Souta. "Remember I told you that this wasn't really my body?"

Kagome's mom looked startled. "Don't tell me you possessed someone!"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable again. "Not really. I was… reincarnated. This is actually my reincarnation's body and he… allowed me… to take over when we got here. We thought the well had closed up after Kagome had used the Shikon no Tama to save my life- that's why she stayed in Sengoku Jidai. On a mission of stupidity-"

_Quiet, old dog…_

"-He happened to wander by the old well and he ended up falling in. I'm not sure why the well opened up again, but… maybe I should just have him tell his story."

"Him who?" Kagome's mother asked. "What is his name?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and the two ningens watched, fascinated, as a pale green crescent mark appeared on his forehead color. He blinked several times and they noticed his eyes had faded from amber-gold to a goldenrod color. His cheeks reddened as he bowed his head. His ears flattened somewhat in awkwardness.

"Um… konnichiwa. My… my name is Tomaru. I am… Kagome's eldest son."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonfly: Oi, Tomaru! I hear you're guest-starring in Warm-Ice-sama's story!**

**Tomaru: Hai! I've been requested to join her wonderful story, "My Father!" –wink- With my cute Haruko and those baka fiancés of hers…**

**Dragonfly: Who's the baka?? -rolls eyes- Anyways… just a quick note to apologize for the slowness of updates and the shortness of this chapter, and to let everyone know that I'm going to be uber busy real soon, so I'm not sure how quick updates are going to be. Please be patient with me, okay? Arigatou, minna!**

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha closed his eyes and the two ningens watched, fascinated, as a pale green crescent mark appeared on his forehead color. He blinked several times and they noticed his eyes had faded from amber-gold to a goldenrod color. His cheeks reddened as he bowed his head. His ears flattened somewhat in awkwardness.

"Um… konnichiwa. My… my name is Tomaru. I am… Kagome's eldest son."

Souta recovered first. "_Eldest_? You mean she's got _more_?"

Tomaru nodded slightly, still flushing. "Well, there is Shippou. She adopted him not long after Naraku's defeat. I suppose that _does_ make him the oldest, but he is not blood-related to the rest of us. Then there is my brother Komichi… he is 11." He looked away. "Not to mention my sisters."

Both Souta and his mother blinked several times in succession. "Sisters? How many sisters?"

"Five," he mumbled, feeling quite out of sorts. "Rin is the oldest, adopted around the same time as Shippou. Then there is Tamiko- she is 19, a year younger than I. Then Kioko is 17 and Aiko is 16. Finally, Haya is the pup of the family. She is only 5."

Kagome's mother stared at him for a moment. "Are you telling me, young man, that my daughter has _eight children_?"

"So far, ma'am, hai."

"_I have eight grandchildren??_"

Souta held up a hand. "Hold up. Wait. Question."

Tomaru turned his attention away from his gawking grandmother and stared, slightly nervously, at his uncle. "I will try to answer to the best of my ability." His ears flicked a bit.

"You are obviously a hanyou. An inu hanyou, to be specific. Who is my sister married to? It evidently wasn't Inuyasha, like we all thought would happen. How many other inu youkai are there 500 years ago?"

The young hanyou took a deep breath, although outwardly he didn't react at all. "She is now Lady of the Western Lands. The Inu no Taishou, Sesshoumaru, took her as his mate over nineteen years ago."

"Inuyasha's death-dealing, cold-hearted _brother_? My daughter married _HIM_?" Kagome's mother looked like she was about to faint.

"Well, he did save her life on several occasions," Tomaru mumbled.

Souta narrowed his eyes. He had done some quick calculating. "You say 19 years ago… and you said you were 20, correct? That means that you, _nephew_, were conceived and born out of wedlock. Exactly _how_ did you come about?" Tomaru's ears flattened. No ningen had any right to be this intelligent.

"It is a long and somewhat strange tale," Tomaru replied awkwardly. "But I swear to you, on my mother's life, that she is very much in love with my father, and he with her."

"I wonder, though," Souta replied hotly, "if he truly does or if she is more of a 'bitch' to him, valuable only as a breeding female."

Tomaru had his uncle pinned to the wall and dangling by his neck in the blink of an eye. "Speak with respect when you discuss my parents," he growled. "They may not have planned on creating me, but they followed through with their responsibility- and love won them both over. My mother _chose_ to have me, just as she _chose_ to create and give birth to my five natural siblings!"

Kagome's mother nodded slightly, totally unperturbed with her grandson's behavior. "He's right, Souta. Now sit down and behave yourself or you will be asked to leave."

Rubbing his throat where Tomaru's claws had nicked his tender skin, Souta scowled briefly before sitting down again. "Hai, Mom."

Tomaru sat as well and began his tale, beginning with Inuyasha's death at Naraku's hands and his resurrection with the Shikon no Tama.

--------------------------

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

The black-haired former miko turned around, her white silk kimono rustling with the movement. She blinked in complete surprise as Haruko rushed across the lawn toward her, long silver hair flying and her lovely face a mask of worry. _Worry?_

"Princess Haruko," Kagome began, somewhat perplexed. "What troubles you?"

Haruko shook her head, her ears slightly drooped. "Tomaru… he… he…"

_Oh, jeez… she knows. _Mentally wincing, Kagome put an arm around the young hanyou female. "I apologize for his baka behavior. I'm sure when he meets up with Kouga, he'll put him straight."

"It's not that," Haruko protested. "We… I followed him… and a rock youkai found me."

"You followed him?" Kagome led her over to a nearby bench next to a koi pond. "I think we need to sit down." She patted the seat next to her. "Now, tell me everything."

Quickly, Haruko explained the conversation she had had with Tomaru in the hallway, just before he left for the Southern Lands. "But on my way to talk with him, a rock youkai discovered my presence and became intent on making me dinner."

"Oh, dear."

"Indeed. My magic would not work on him, and my physical fighting skills are minimal. Naturally, I fled for Tomaru as quickly as I could."

"And I take it you found him?"

"Hai. Standing next to a rather worn-looking well in the middle of a field."

Kagome froze. _Well… in the middle of a field?_

"And Tomaru pulled out this rusty sword, thinking to fight with it," Haruko was saying, unaware of Kagome's shocked thoughts. "Imagine my utter surprise when it transformed right in front of my eyes into this huge-!"

"Fang… I know," Kagome finished absently. "The Tetsusaiga… Inuyasha's sword, left for him by his father…"

"Exactly! So Tomaru started getting attacked by the rock youkai, and he got hurt…" Haruko looked away, her ears flattened against her head and her lovely sapphire eyes sad. "I wanted to go to him, to help him, but the rock youkai went after me instead. Tomaru protected me…"

Kagome's ears, if they could have, perked up at that. _**Protected** her? After swearing he was going to marry Niji? What is going on inside that baka head of his?_ "He protected you?"

"Hai. We ended up getting knocked into the well, and I landed on the bottom, but Tomaru…"

The former miko blinked. _No…_

"He disappeared! There was this odd pink light, and he was gone! And I cannot find him! Oh, Lady Kagome, I am so worried!"

Kagome nearly keeled over from the complete and utter shock. _Dear God… the well… it's open. It opened up. My son… went through the well… Did he go back to my time? Is it still the same era? Or have twenty years passed there as well? Oh, Mom… Souta… Grandpa…_

"Lady Kagome? Are you ill?"

Kagome managed to shake her head. "I… I need… to go. Now. To the well." She lifted her head and looked straight into Haruko's eyes.

"It was in some place called 'Inuyasha's Forest,'" Haruko answered, wide-eyed. "I believe it is called the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Dear God in Heaven," Kagome gasped as the breath left her lungs. "I… I must get Sesshoumaru."

Haruko stood up, nodding. "I will seek him out, my Lady. Onegai- wait here. I am sure he is with my father."

"Hurry. We must go immediately."

-------------------------------

Sesshoumaru glanced up at his miko, his mate, the mother of his children, as she clung to his back as they flew over the landscape, heading in a nearly forgotten direction. _She is entirely too pale. This is not a good idea. Surely you do not believe this tale of the well being reopened?_

_Anything is possible,_ Sesshoumaru replied silently. _Inuyasha, apparently, was able to pass through the well without the benefit of jewel shards. Perhaps that ability was carried in his soul._

Kagome pointed shakily. "Down there. I see it."

Sesshoumaru did not answer; instead, he descended slowly, mindful of the inu princess sitting delicately behind his mate on his back. He had opted to transform to his full inu form for the trip, as it would have been troublesome to carry both females, and Haruko insisted on coming along. The taiyoukai sensed a deeper concern from the young hanyou.

He landed gently and allowed the ladies to dismount before changing back to his humanoid form. Silently he watched as his beloved mate glided over to the well, staring at it as if in a dream.

"It's been over twenty years," she murmured, sliding a hand over the rim as if caressing the aged wood. "I never thought to come back here again."

"There was no reason to," Sesshoumaru commented reasonably. "Your life is with me and our pups now."

She gave him a sad sort of smile, yet he knew that she wasn't truly sad. "That's true," she whispered. "But if Tomaru was able to go through…"

"That does not mean that you would be able to as well," the taiyoukai pointed out.

Large, lovely eyes, eyes that he had fallen in love with so long ago, turned on him, nearly piercing him in their intensity. "But I have to try, Sesshoumaru. I _have_ to try! I have to get our son back!"

Although he merely blinked at her, Sesshoumaru fought against an uncharacteristic urge to sigh and enfold her in his arms. "Try if you must. I will wait here for you."

Haruko took a slight step forward. Kagome had confessed her secret to the girl, and the inu princess was as eager as Kagome to find Tomaru. "I, too, Lady Kagome. I will wait for you and Tomaru to come back."

Kagome nodded vaguely, her mind obviously on the depths of the well. "Wish me luck," she whispered as she sat on the rim and dangled her legs into the inky darkness.

Sesshoumaru shot forward, faster than Haruko could have blinked, and caught Kagome by the arm. "Wait."

She blinked at her mate as he knelt beside her. "Sesshoumaru?"

"What if… you are… unable to return?" he asked slowly, uncertainly. "If the well closes again, with you and our son on the other side…"

Kagome gasped. She hadn't thought of that. "Oh, itoshii," she whispered, caressing his cheek with her hand, running her thumb along one of the two magenta stripes on his skin. "I don't want to leave you. But I must… I must bring back our son. He's alone, in an unfamiliar time…"

"You do not know that," Sesshoumaru said, his voice actually cracking slightly. It was obvious he was fighting with every once of his willpower to not show any emotion- but he was starting to lose the battle. "And if Inuyasha has been in your time previously, he will guide Tomaru, will he not?"

"I suppose," Kagome faltered, tears escaping her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. "But… Mama… my brother…"

"I cannot lose you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru finally admitted. "Do not risk this. Onegai…"

Kagome sat there, torn, between staying with the man and children she loved more than anything, and the chance at seeing her family again- and finding her first-born son. _What am I to do?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragonfly: See? Everyone thinks the ears are cute…**

**Tomaru: -scowling- Don't care… I don't want anyone touching them…**

**Dragonfly: -smirk- Except Haruko…**

**Tomaru: -flush- I didn't say that…**

**Dragonfly: -points- Your blush says it for you.**

**Tomaru: -haughty- This Tomaru does not blush.**

**Keiji: -points as well- Like hell, dog-breath.**

**Tomaru: Oi! Don't you have anything better to do?**

**Keiji- Like swoop in and take Haruko while you're messing around 500 years in the future?**

**Tomaru: -furious- Don't you even THINK about it, wolf-crap.**

**Keiji: -seductively kisses Haruko's hand- What can YOU do? You're not even in the same time line anymore…**

**Tomaru: -hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt- Get… your… lips… off… MY… Haruko…**

**Keiji: -still holding Haruko's hand- Do keep an eye out for our descendants while you're 500 years in the future, will you?**

**Tomaru: -finally pulls out Tetsusaiga, growling- Can I kill him, Amber? Please?**

**Dragonfly: Not yet. Put that away. We have a story to write. Sorry it's been so long!!! -bows humbly- Homework and job work are killing me and my muses… And I have a surprise in the making for Warm-Ice-sama! Oooooooo, I can't wait until it's finished!!!**

**Chapter 13**

"I cannot lose you, Kagome," Sesshoumaru finally admitted. "Do not risk this. Onegai…"

Kagome sat there, torn, between staying with the man and children she loved more than anything, and the chance at seeing her family again- and finding her first-born son. _What am I to do?_

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, reaching out a hand to touch him, to caress the pale, smooth skin that still fascinated her to this day…

A large boulder flew out from the nearby woods, nearly hitting the tai-youkai in the shoulder. Swift as a blink, he dodged, his amber gaze seeking the source of the rock. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Haruko moving aside quickly, trying to attract the attacks to go after her instead of him and Kagome. He took note of her bravery- he knew her magic was not effective if it were the same rock youkai from before.

_Crrraaack!_ Kagome's eyes flew open as the edge of the well broke off, the ancient wood splintering underneath her as a result of the rock missing Sesshoumaru- and having hit the well instead.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew wide in something akin to horror although his face outwardly showed no change. He reached out with his hand as fast as he could, attempting to grasp his mate's arm and prevent her fall into the well.

Kagome's hand slipped through his and she fell into the inky depths.

------------------------------------

"I should try to get back," Tomaru apologized to his grandmother and uncle, bowing slightly as he stood outside the well-house, dressed in a clean red shirt and some odd, loose-fitting pants his grandmother referred to as "yoga," as his silk haori and hakama had been washed, folded, and lovingly packed inside the massively over-packed backpack on the ground next to him- thanks to his grandmother. "I have responsibilities in my own time that I must attend to."

Kagome's mother chuckled, her heart much eased by her grandson's appearance. "So serious," she smiled. "You certainly didn't get that from your mother!"

Tomaru gave her a soft smile. "Indeed not. I get my temper from her, or so Father says."

Souta actually snorted in laughter. "He's got her pegged, all right."

The hanyou bowed again. "Thank you again for everything. It was… quite an experience."

His grandmother rolled her eyes good-naturedly as Tomaru picked up the over-stuffed bag, turned, and descended the steps to where the well was. "He's telling _us_?"

A flash of soft pink light indicated that, once again, the well had opened its path through time.

"I wonder," Souta mused.

"Wonder what?" his mother replied, walking beside him back toward the house.

"I wonder what's bothering him- there was something in his eyes..."

The older woman sighed, smiling. "I'm afraid we'll never know, Souta," she pointed out, putting an arm around her son. "We may not ever see him again."

----------------------------

Tomaru "swum" through the time swirl, the giant bag slung over his shoulder as if it weren't even there. _Amazing… I wouldn't have thought that would've worked again…_

_I used to do this all the time, pup. With your mother…_

_Don't start that crap again. It's really weird having not only your uncle inside your head all the time, but knowing he was once in love with your mother?_

Inuyasha snorted. _I may have loved her, pup, but it wasn't like that. No one seems to realize that…_

Tomaru landed on the hard-packed ground of the well and looked up just in time to see a falling figure heading toward him, shrieking in surprise.

Without thinking, he caught the figure- and blinked several times as he realized it was his mother.

Kagome shook her head slightly- as if reorganizing her thoughts- as she realized she hadn't landed on her rump on the bottom of the well- nor had she gone through the portal. She looked up, took in the hanyou wearing a red shirt and blinking golden eyes in surprise and she audibly gasped. "_Inuyasha?_"

Tomaru opened his mouth, but much to his surprise, his own voice didn't come out- instead, he heard a gruffer, deeper voice snort out "Kami, wench, why am I _still_ always saving your ass?"

Tomaru mentally started. _How the hell did you do that, old man?_

_Not sure- but you have to admit, I'm right._

Kagome, mentally knocked some twenty years into the past, held her head in confusion. "I'm dreaming… I'm delusional… I'm going freaking nuts…" she muttered over and over.

_No kidding- I'm living there_, Tomaru sulked in the corner of his own mind.

_Can we just get out of here? I smell that damn rock youkai again, not to mention Sesshoumaru and Haruko._

Tomaru blinked and looked up as his mother continued to mumble to herself. _H-Haruko?_ He sniffed. It was! Haruko was here? But why? Why didn't she stay at his parents' castle where it was safe?

_Get your ass up there and save your mate, whelp!_

Without bothering to correct his youkai on the correct term regarding Haruko, Tomaru leapt out of the well, his mother still in his arms. When he landed on the soft grass next to the well, both Sesshoumaru and Haruko whirled on him in surprise without leaving an opening for the growling rock youkai.

"Tomaru," Sesshoumaru murmured, a hint of surprise in his regal tone. His golden eyes flickered to the somewhat-baffled female in his son's arms. His eyes visibly softened- almost as if in relief. "Kagome…"

Haruko made a move as if she were going to move over to her betrothed's side, only to have the rock youkai track her movements closely, snarling and moving to intercept her. Her sapphire gaze went back to the creature, wary as ever. She was at a disadvantage here, but she didn't want the Inu no Taishou to know that and deem her unworthy as Tomaru's mate…

_Oh, HO… so you finally admit you want to be that sexy dog's bitch, huh?_

_Don't start,_ Haruko admonished her inner youkai as she glared at her rocky opponent. _We have enough problems._

_I have an idea._

Mentally nodding at her youkai's suggestion, Haruko took up a bold stance, her legs braced wide and her hands brought up in front of her, creating a seal with her hands: her index and middle fingers upright and pressed together with her ring and pinky fingers clasped together, her thumbs touching and pointing up towards her chin. "_Bakufu_!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes as her body began to glow a pale blue.

A dull roar began from over her head, causing the rock youkai to pause and glance upward as the sound quickly became deafening. The creature's beady eyes widened in horror as a huge wall of water crashed down, seemingly from nowhere, upon it. It howled briefly before the water silenced it, leaving only the rush of water as it swept into the forest and thinned out, hydrating the greenery in its wake.

The rock youkai remained- incredibly weakened by the water, but still a threat. It raised its head and growled at Haruko, who hadn't moved from her stance even though the blue glow around her body had faded. Trickles of sweat slid down her temples, proof of her exertion in summoning the waterfall.

Abruptly Tomaru appeared between her and the rock youkai, clad in some exceedingly strange clothing, the fang-sword ready in his hands. He flicked his goldenrod eyes back at her. "You have done your part," he murmured back to her, "but I will finish this."

"Tomaru," she said, her face betraying none of the turmoil swirling inside her, yet her eyes showed more than a trace of concern- and elation at seeing him again, safe.

He turned his attention back to the weakened youkai and narrowed his eyes at the beast. "Just stand back and let me protect you," he told her.

Her heart leapt into her throat. When it finally returned to its normal place, it began beating loudly, rapidly. She took a single step backward, her sapphire eyes locked on the handsome (if strangely dressed) hanyou standing between her and the rock youkai.

Sesshoumaru had taken his somewhat frazzled mate in his arms and was watching his son with absolutely no expression on his face, yet his eyes were filled with expectation. _Do it, son… prove your heritage…_

The rock youkai snarled and hurled a youki blast at the unwavering hanyou. Tomaru lifted the Tetsusaiga, his whole demeanor outwardly calm as he sought just the right moment…

"_Bakuryuuha_!"

The Inu no Taishou of the Western Lands watched in fatherly pride and approval as the technique swirled and whirled around the rock youkai, slicing the creature into pathetic little chunks. Haruko's eyes were wide with complete and utter surprise, even though her face remained amazingly blank.

For a long moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the _thunk_ing of various parts of the rock youkai as they hit the ground. Tomaru slowly turned around and faced Haruko, who was staring at him as if she had never seen him before. He took one step towards her, his goldenrod eyes blazing into her sapphire ones…

"Kami, Tomaru- what in the world are you _wearing_?"

Tomaru and Haruko both turned their heads toward Kagome, who was finally coherent enough to figure out what was going on- and that the immediate threat was gone.

Tomaru rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I am not sure of it myself," he admitted, "but it is Uncle Souta's clothing. He termed them a t-shirt and something called 'yoga' pants."

Kagome flew at her son and wrapped her arms around his waist in a motherly-but-exasperated embrace. "I know that, you baka!" she sobbed, wishing he wasn't so tall. Then she paused, mid-sob. She pulled back and looked up at him. "You… met… my brother?"

He nodded. "And Grandmother, as well. It was an… _unusual_… experience."

Kagome gave a gasp that was part shock, part excitement. Immediately she launched into a torrent of questions, most of which Tomaru could only barely answer. Sesshoumaru turned his attention away from his mate and son and walked silently over to Haruko, who appeared to be extremely neutral about the situation. He knew from personal experience that she was putting up a front and that more than likely, she was rather overwhelmed and more than confused.

"That was an intelligent attack," he said, as if it really wasn't that interesting. "Rock youkai are resistant to all elemental attacks- except water. Clever of you to remember that."

Haruko blushed slightly as she bowed her head. "A-arigatou, Lord Sesshoumaru. It was not enough to defeat it, however."

"That does not signify," he replied, a very slight bite in his tone. "You weakened it considerably. With more training, you would have been able to destroy it easily." His eyes regarded her, weighing her, measuring her. After a moment, they softened. "This Sesshoumaru is pleased."

Haruko looked up in surprise. "You are?" escaped before she even realized it.

"Indeed. You will be a fine mate for Tomaru- and future Lady of both the Western Lands and the Northern Lands."

"_Stop right there_!" a new voice called out, causing the four people near the well to turn towards the nearby woods. A figure stood on a branch, glaring down at them from the shadows.

Tomaru's hand was on the hilt of Tetsusaiga in half a second. Sesshoumaru merely regarded the intruder as if bored.

"Damn youkai," the person hissed, lifted some sort of weapon in preparation for some sort of attack. "Can't you leave our village alone?"

"We are not here to attack your village," Tomaru pointed out, his hand still resting on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "We mean you no harm, unless you seek to harm us first."

"Liar," came the deadly-serious response. "You are youkai. You have weapons. What is there to stop you from attacking our village again and wiping us out?"

Kagome took a tentative step forward, her eyes squinted at the shadowy figure. That voice… No. Impossible. Yet… "Miroku?"

The person dropped from the trees to land on the grass just on the edge of the clearing around the well. He walked forward, a huge boomerang balanced in one hand. He was clothed in a black bodysuit covered with indigo armor and his brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Violet eyes met Kagome's from above a silver exterminator's mask. He removed it and regarded the former miko suspiciously.

"How do you know my father?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragonfly: Gomen nasai, minna. I've been buried in homework once again and this week is finals! Not to mention I have a persuasive speech due, which I haven't even _begun_ to write.**

**Tomaru: Excuses, excuses. You're just a procrastinator.**

**Dragonfly: True, true. But once my finals are done I have freedom until after the New Year! So you know what that means…**

**Tomaru: Writing, drawing, and me with Haruko! Champagne, moonlight, kisses at midnight…**

**Dragonfly: Careful, boy. I think Warm-Ice-sama might get a little mad if you try anything with her Haruko.**

**Tomaru: Well, I can always woo her too…**

**Dragonfly: Enough! On with the story! (After a bloody long time, too!)**

**Chapter 14**

The person dropped from the trees to land on the grass just on the edge of the clearing around the well. He walked forward, a huge boomerang balanced in one hand. He was clothed in a black bodysuit covered with indigo armor and his brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Violet eyes met Kagome's from above a silver exterminator's mask. He removed it and regarded the former miko suspiciously.

"How do you know my father?"

Large brown eyes blinked in complete and utter shock. Then Kagome let out a squeal of delight. "You're Miroku's son?" she cried.

"I just said that, did I not?" the young man responded, almost sounding irritated. "And I repeat- how do you know Miroku?"

"Watch your tongue, ningen," Sesshoumaru warned, his voice deadly soft. "Be aware of whom you are addressing."

The man flicked a glance at the tall, graceful youkai and scowled slightly. "Obviously a youkai lover, if she has borne two half-breeds."

Tomaru and Sesshoumaru both moved in identical, eye-blink-fast fashion toward the young man. Kagome held out her arm to prevent the two from annihilating him. "Stop it! He's a taijiya- a youkai exterminator. He probably doesn't know any youkai other than those that come to attack the village."

Slight respect flickered in the boy's violet eyes. "So you know of taijiyas. Interesting."

Kagome moved closer to him. "Where is Sango? And Miroku? Are they still in the village? Please- can I see them?"

Pain washed over his eyes and his face hardened slightly. "Sango…" he murmured, regret and hurt in his soft voice as he looked away. "That is a name I have not heard in a very, very long time."

Immediately Kagome got a painful knot in her stomach. "No…" she whispered. "Don't… don't tell me…"

The boy looked back at her, meeting her eyes with piercing directness. "Sango… my mother… She… she died."

The former miko let out an involuntary whimper of distress, her eyes filling with tears. "No… no!" she cried, bringing her hands to her face and covering her mouth as if that would stop the sorrow from escaping. "How? _How?_"

Again the boy looked away, almost ashamed. "Because of me. I killed her." His voice turned hoarse, slightly breaking on the words. "She died giving birth to me." Then his voice became harsh, bitter. Hateful. "For _him_."

Tomaru raised a silver eyebrow as he exchanged a curious glance with Haruko, who had silently walked over to stand between him and Sesshoumaru. "'_Him_'?" he repeated, so softly only his father and Haruko could hear.

The boy lifted the boomerang in his hand and eyed Kagome once more, his eyes filled with a hardness that was much older than he was. "Obviously you know Miroku and you know my mother. So I repeat, woman- who are you and how do you know them?"

Kagome wiped the flood of tears out of her eyes and off her cheeks and gazed morosely up at the boy. "I… I'm Kagome. I used to travel with them… searching for the Sacred Jewel shards."

His violet eyes went wide. "You… you're the miko from the future," he breathed, taking a slight step backward. "You're the one who destroyed Naraku and…" He turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was standing like a statue next to Haruko and Tomaru. "…and became the Lady of the Western Lands…"

Immediately he fell to one knee in supplication to the former miko. "My most sincere apologies, my Lady. I did not mean…"

Kagome moved forward and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she said softly. "You did not know who we were. Now," she announced in a slightly louder voice, "you have some explaining to do. Who are you? And why were you so eager to harm us when you found out I knew Miroku?"

The boy stood and bowed formally to them all. "My name is Kataki. I am one of the village's youkai exterminators, under the command of my uncle, Kohaku."

Tomaru scowled. "Kataki. That means _revenge_, does it not?"

He straightened and looked the hanyou directly in the eye. "It does. I seek revenge for my mother's death. By finding the one who caused it."

Understanding dawned. "Your father," Haruko said. "Miroku."

Fury burned in his violet eyes as he looked at her. "Do not call him that. He is only Miroku to me."

Kagome moved over to her son's side and looked at Kataki. "It is not his fault that your mother died," she said softly, sadly. "I know Miroku. He loved your mother very, very much. He would never have purposely wanted her to die. Ever."

"He got her with child," Kataki retorted harshly. "He forced it upon her. She never wanted to be a mother, but he insisted. He forced her to marry him and then demanded that she give him children."

Kagome's eyes flew wide in shock and disbelief. "That's not true! Sango married Miroku willingly! I knew them well- they planned to marry as soon as Naraku was defeated. And Sango _did_ want children- she and I talked about it often!"

"Lies," Kataki snarled. "My uncle raised me. He told me the truth. Miroku cared nothing for her- he only wanted her to bear his children! And it killed her!" He turned and slammed the boomerang into the ground, showing his frustration. "Not long after I was born he left," he added, his voice much softer. "He knew he had murdered my mother and his guilt caused him to flee."

"What a bunch of bullshit," Tomaru growled, his voice a lower timbre than normal. Kagome turned in surprise and blinked as her son (_was_ it her son? It was hard to tell with him in those clothes from her era) crossed his arms and huffed in a vaguely familiar way. He turned toward Kataki and she saw that the green crescent on his forehead was gone again and his eyes were a deeper gold. "I knew Miroku better than Kagome did and she's right- he would never do anything like that to Sango. The poor bastard loved her."

Haruko's posture slipped and she found that she had somehow involuntarily moved closer to Sesshoumaru. The tai-youkai glanced down at her with slight surprise in his eyes.

"Do not become alarmed," he murmured, intended for her ears only. "All will be explained to you later."

She wanted to cry out "_Are you insane?"_ but she managed to only nod slightly.

"And who are you?" Kataki was asking Tomaru. "You don't look old enough to have known Miroku."

"Does the name Inuyasha ring any bells for you, whelp?" Tomaru snarled right back.

"_Inuyasha_?" Kataki waved him off. "Don't give me any of that. Uncle Kohaku told me Inuyasha was killed over twenty years ago. There's no way you could be him. Or his offspring."

Tomaru cracked his knuckles and brandished the claws on his right hand. "Oh, you'd be surprised…"

Kagome placed her hands on her son's arm and forced his hand to his side. "Knock it off, Inuyasha," she hissed under her breath, knowing that he had taken over Tomaru's mind again. "This is not your body- _give it back to my son_!"

Surprise and… regret? flashed through those familiar golden orbs before his whole demeanor slackened. He closed his eyes and the green crescent appeared again. When he opened his eyes again they were the pale goldenrod color they normally were, yet emitting a strange sort of subdued expression.

"Fascinating though this is," Kataki said, picking up his boomerang again, "I have no time for this. I'm starting on my search for Miroku and to take vengeance for me and my uncle. If you know of his whereabouts, I insist that you tell me."

Kagome turned her attention from her now-submissive son and scowled at the boy. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," she informed him tartly. "Miroku did nothing wrong- except maybe leaving you to be raised by someone not even old enough to _be_ a father."

"Uncle Kohaku raised me well," Kataki replied, his brow furrowing. "He trained me as a taijiya, just as my mother would have wanted, so that I could one day travel to find Miroku and make him pay for what he did."

Haruko shook her head, finally having enough of this. "Were you not listening, Kataki? Lady Kagome knew your father well. If she says Miroku loved your mother and would never harm her, then it must be truth. I have never known her to lie."

Uncertainty flickered on the boy's face. "The Lady of the Western Lands is known to all as a very honest woman," he admitted. Then his face grew cloudy again. "But… my uncle told me that Miroku left because he knew he killed my mother."

"He probably left because you reminded him too much of his lost love," Haruko said quietly. "He was most likely overwhelmed with grief and was unable to take care of an infant."

Everyone was looking at her. Kataki looked shaken. "Wh… why? Why would you say these things as if you know?"

Haruko's ears drooped and she looked at the ground sadly. "My… my mother. She also died in childbirth. My father… he couldn't even look at my newborn brother. And then when my brother died a few short hours after my mother, I thought he'd die from the grief." She glanced up and gave him a weak sort of smile. "Indeed, as a youkai, he should have."

"That doesn't mean anything," Kataki protested weakly, although his denials weren't as vehement as before. "Your father must have loved your mother. Miroku didn't love-!"

"He did," Haruko interrupted, without raising her voice. "And you are the proof. A child born of their love." She lifted her eyes to his and met sadness with sadness. "If you must search for your father, then I say you should- if only to hear his explanation of what happened. Then, and only then, should you decide if vengeance is called for."

Kataki stared at her as if trying to decide if she were crazy or divine intervention. He finally fell to his knees in front of her, dropping his boomerang.

"I… I will find him," he said with determination in every syllable. He lifted his head and gazed at her, his mouth in a thin line. "I will find him and discover the truth for myself." Then his expression softened a bit. "It… I believe it's what my mother would have wanted."

Haruko gave him a smile that practically lit up the area. Kataki blushed slightly and looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Arigatou, my lady," he murmured. Hesitantly, he glanced up at her through his brown bangs. "Might I ask for your name… if it all right with your family?"

Haruko gave him a single regal nod of the head. "I am Haruko. Princess of the Northern Lands."

He looked surprised. "Northern? But Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are of the Western Lands."

"Indeed," Tomaru replied, speaking for the first time since Inuyasha had taken over and retreated. "I am Tomaru, heir to the Western Lands." He moved to Haruko's side and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her gently to his side. "Lady Haruko is my bride-to-be."

Haruko looked at him in surprise and Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with mild emotion. Kagome moved to Kataki's side and urged him to his feet, intent on discussing his plans further before he left. Sesshoumaru sensed a "moment" approaching and discreetly moved to his mate's side, leaving the two hanyous somewhat alone.

Haruko turned her body slightly so that she was facing the taller hanyou a bit more. "Wh-what nonsense are you tr-trying to pull?" she stammered softly, her sapphire eyes locked on his. "You have abandoned me, do you recall? You were heading to the Southern Lands to ask Kouga for Niji's _paw_ in marriage, remember?"

"I remember," Tomaru murmured, his eyes softer than she had ever seen before. "But I think I also remember my mother calling me eight different types of fool. Perhaps she was right."

She straightened her spine and lifted her chin in defiance. "S-so? You broke the betrothal. You cannot just _un_-break it."

A rather masculine smirk spread across Tomaru's handsome face as he leaned down slightly, his face mere centimeters from hers. "Then I guess I will have to win you the hard way."


	15. Chapter 15

**Tomaru: I'll make this quick and painless- I've missed you, Haruko! Don't forget about me, okay, Tenchi?**

**Chapter 15**

Haruko gave Tomaru a disdainful, haughty look that was completely at odds with the rush of illicit desire his husky words evoked. "You are wasting your time. You broke the betrothal- my father will not stand for this insult."

Sesshoumaru appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and proceeded to interrupt their "conversation." "We are finished here," he announced in a rather bored tone.

Tomaru flicked one last smirk at Haruko, who continued to scowl with bright red cheeks up at him. "As you command, Father."

Haruko's dark look got even darker. "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome walked over, almost as if she had sensed the storm clouds swirling around the female hanyou's mood. "You two will have to go back without us," she told them hesitantly.

Two pairs of white ears perked forward. "What?" Haruko asked in surprise.

"Why?" Tomaru added.

"We have business in the village," Sesshoumaru answered in a brisk tone that brooked no argument. "We will return home after we are finished."

"Hai, sir," came the dual reply.

The two hanyous bowed respectfully as the tai-youkai and the two ningen turned and walked away, heading toward Kataki's village.

Once the trio was out of sight, Haruko whirled on Tomaru. "Don't you for one second think I'm going to let you-!"

Quick as a flash she found herself riding most indecently on the handsome hanyou's back. "That's enough out of you, Princess," he said cheerfully. "It's a long way home."

Mortified at not only having her kimono pushed up over her knees and her bare legs exposed nearly to mid-thigh, but also at the truly delightful sensation of having her body pressed so intimately against Tomaru's, Haruko blushed furiously, her ears laid back slightly.

Afraid to speak out of fear of betraying the emotions rolling throughout her body, Haruko remained silent as Tomaru ran expertly through the dense forest. She tried not to think about the fact that his hands… his _strong_ hands… were firmly holding the backs of her thighs, keeping her balanced on his back as he ran.

Holding on to his shoulders carefully, Haruko leaned forward slightly and spoke into one furry ear. "It would seem I am not the first person you have carried thus," she murmured.

Tomaru flushed but kept running. "Let's just say that it's instinctual."

She mulled that over for a moment before speaking again. "There is something not normal about you, my lord."

"Tomaru."

Sapphire eyes blinked. "Pardon?"

"My name is Tomaru. I told you before not to call me 'lord.'"

She scowled. "You most certainly did not. When do you believe you informed me of this?"

Tomaru's ears flicked. "At the celebration, of… course…" he trailed off as he remembered…

She hadn't been at the celebration party.

It had been Niji he had told to call him by his given name.

_Nice one, pup. Dig your way out of THIS grave…_

"I was not allowed to attend your celebration," she informed him icily, her claws digging into his shoulders slightly. He winced- not from the insignificant pain but from the frostiness in her voice.

"Why not? I am sure your father attended…" he trailed off, hoping to avert a looming disaster.

Her claws loosened and she turned her head to the side, ashamed. "He did not… because he did not want to leave me alone. He claimed he… did not want to celebrate anything without me by his side." Then she scowled, even though he couldn't see her from where she sat on his back. "I think he was more ashamed to be seen among so many youkai with his half-breed daughter."

"Your father is a fine inu, Haruko. He would never be ashamed of you."

He didn't notice that she was blushing- he had called her "Haruko," instead of just "Princess." It gave her shivers. She smiled softly. "Arigatou… Tomaru."

Those shivers he _did_ notice. And he fought against the rush of blood from his brain to other strategic and inopportune locations. It reminded him of the blatant sensation of his hands on her bare thighs- it would be so easy to slide his hands up even further, to seek the heat at the very core of her, to stroke her and bring her to the very peak even as they traveled…

Unaware of his lusty thoughts and unconsciously squirming slightly against his back, Haruko changed the subject. "So… what happened back there? That is not the first time you have acted as if you were someone else entirely."

His ears went flat against his skull and his face went about as pale as it could go. His arousal diminished as quickly as if he had been splashed by ice-cold water by one of his sisters.

Tomaru slowed and gradually came to a stop. Haruko blinked. "What is wrong? Was it something I said?"

As the female hanyou got off his back, Tomaru gritted his teeth and shook his head. "We should talk."

Haruko eyed the dense forest around them skeptically before lifting a perfect silver eyebrow at him. "And it must be done _here_?"

"Hai."

The seriousness in his tone alarmed her slightly. She did not know him well, but she knew him enough to know that he was not usually this solemn. She primly sat on a nearby rock. "Very well, my lord. What concerns you?"

Much to her surprise, the next tai-youkai began to pace, running his claws through his long silver bangs, only to have them flop right back over his goldenrod eyes. After a moment he turned to her. "We are to be mated," he began, his face betraying no emotion but his eyes were filled with… wariness?

She haughtily lifted her chin. "That remains to be decided," she replied tartly. "After all you br-"

"You _will_ be my mate," Tomaru interrupted with a soft growl. "And as such, you need to know exactly what you are in for."

Haruko's sapphire eyes widened. _In for??_

She watched in silent confusion as Tomaru closed his eyes and the green crescent on his forehead disappeared once more. When his eyes opened they were darker gold, and seemed to be much, much older than before. He dropped down to the ground in a comfortable crouch and looked up at her, his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm Inuyasha. Tomaru's my reincarnation."

------------------------

Kagome's head lifted and she turned, gazing far across the landscape as if she could see something far in the distance. Sesshoumaru paused for his mate. "What is it, miko?"

She blinked, shaking her head slightly. "I… I can't be sure. But… No, that's impossible…"

The tai-youkai suppressed a sigh and moved closer to the dainty woman. "You still need to learn to come directly to the point."

Kagome blushed. "Well," she said, rather embarrassed, "I thought… I thought I could feel something. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

A silver eyebrow lifted. "Are you insulting this Sesshoumaru?"

Whacking him on the shoulder, she mock-scowled up at him. "Baka! What do you think?"

"I should hope not. Your lethargy this morning proves I have not lost my touch."

Now Kagome's face was furiously red. "Will you stop that? We have a teenager right behind us!"

"My apologies, miko," Sesshoumaru nearly purred, his golden eyes dancing in mischief. "Now, would you care to explain what it was that you had not felt in a long time so that my male pride is not crushed?"

Kagome glanced back at Kataki, who was walking sedately behind them, dressed in comfortable haori and hakama, his mother's Hiraikotsu strapped to his back. He appeared lost in his own thoughts, his gaze locked on the ground before his feet.

"I thought I sensed… a Sacred Jewel shard."

Sesshoumaru actually frowned. "The Shikon no Tama vanished over twenty years ago. Surely you were mistaken."

His raven-haired mate turned her eyes back to where she had felt the old familiar tug. "Yeah… Probably just my imagination…"

--------------------------

Haruko tilted her head to the side slightly, her ears twitching once. "Did you say… Inuyasha?"

Tomaru/Inuyasha turned his head to the side, his ears flattening. "Yeah. My soul was born again in Tomaru's body. I shouldn't be able to take control like this, but for some reason I can."

She lifted one clawed finger to her lips in thought. "You are dead."

He shot her an irritated look. "Don't be dumb, wench. I'm as alive as you are."

"Then why do you remain with Lord Sesshoumaru? The tales of your rivalry are known everywhere."

"Keh!" he snorted. "He's technically my old man now. And Tomaru's the heir. We can't just leave."

Haruko leaned forward and brushed the long silver bangs out of his eyes, her fingers soft and cool against his forehead. "So when you, Inuyasha, take over Tomaru's body, his royal seal vanishes?"

He fought against a flush of awareness at her touch. "S-something like that."

"Fascinating."

Crouched on all fours like he normally did when he was alive, Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her, perplexed, much like… well, like a dog. "You… you're not freaked out? Your mate's not normal."

She offered him an impish smile. "I knew that from the beginning."

He flashed a toothy grin. "I knew I liked you."

Now she paused. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should you like me? Arranged marriages hardly require that either party tolerate each other, let alone approve."

He regarded her for a moment. Then he shrugged. "I guess because you're a lot like how I used to be."

She gave him a level stare. "When you were still considered Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

A long moment passed in silence, with only a passing breeze stirring the air. Finally she spoke again. "Is Tomaru listening?"

He looked surprised. "Well… yeah. I mean, he's still here. We're not too sure how this whole thing works."

"I see." She looked up at the sky, observing that the sun was steadily sinking toward the horizon. "And you are no longer in love with Tomaru's mother, I take it?"

He sputtered and coughed, falling over in a heap. "What the hell?" he hollered, his face bright red and full of shock. Quickly he jumped to his feet and shook a fist in her unconcerned face. "Lemme clarify something for you, _Princess_… I was never in love with that wench! Yeah, I loved her, but it wasn't the same thing!"

Haruko gave him a rather bored look. "Oh?" she asked nonchalantly. "How do you figure?"

He turned away from her and started pacing- a habit Tomaru had that sort of meshed over to his soul. "She was my friend," he explained in a much quieter voice. "My companion. We fought together and nearly died countless times together. She was a royal pain in my ass, but I still couldn't imagine her not being here."

She lifted a slender eyebrow at him. "And the stories of your confession of love as you lay dying? What of those?"

"Keh!" he snorted, dropping down on all fours again. "I wanted her to know that I loved her. Not… _romantically_- gods no! But as a friend. Everyone thought otherwise because, apparently, Kagome thought she was in love with me."

"Was she?"

"How the hell should I know?" he retorted, not unkindly. "Never did know what that wench was thinking half the time and didn't understand her the other half."

"Hmmm…" Haruko mused. "It would seem that the story of your star-crossed love was grossly exaggerated."

"No shit."

She gazed at him silently for a while, her sapphire eyes locked with his. "And you… approve of our match?"

He flushed and turned away. "You're a much better choice than that scrawny wolf's cub, that's for sure."

"Tomaru does not seem to agree with you assessment."

"He's Sesshoumaru's pup. Common sense isn't exactly part of the blood-line."

She smiled in amusement and it made her impossibly twice as beautiful. "And of his claim that I will be his mate?"

He shrugged. "Maybe he's starting to wake up from his delusions." He glanced at the sky. "Come on. We need to get back before nightfall."

Haruko nodded and stood, smoothing out her kimono skirts. "I agree. That would be most intelligent."

As she returned to her perch on his back, Tomaru grinned. She never realized that he had taken over control once again right after she asked if the old dog had approved of their match, and had answered her questions truthfully- as himself.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Sorry for the lateness- lack of ambition, I guess. I'm hoping for a few more chapters then finishing this off. Yes, it's going to be shorter than usual, but I can't seem to focus on it lately. Naruto has completely overtaken my brain! O.O Anyways, thanks to those of you who have remained faithful and reviewed for me- you know who you are. And if you haven't reviewed… SHAME ON YOU! Get off yer tush and do it.**


	16. Apology

Sorry to those of you who thought this would be the next chapter in my story… unfortunately, it's not.

This is just a quick head's up to let you know why it's been so long since I've updated.

1. Work. Of course. It happens to all of us.

2. School. Economics SUCKS. End of story.

3. Child. My daughter is now almost 4 and is no longer content to play with her own things- she MUST know what Mommy's doing and demands to do it as well. Kinda hard with some of the romance stuff I write. XP

4. Moving. Ah HA! There's the biggie! My boyfriend has bought our first house and, of course (being the Mr. Fix-it that he is) he purchased a fixer-upper which needs a LOT of fixing-upping. And as we only have until the end of February to get the new house up and in livable order so we can move the acres of mechanics tools and spare car parts out of the barn and into the new place. Oh, and I suppose he'll remember the furniture and clothes and stuff… But regardless, I have basically been dropping my daughter off at daycare in the morning, going to work, working my ass off now that the new Vista has been released (GO GEEK SQUAD!), racing back to the daycare, picking up my daughter, driving to the old apartment, changing clothes, driving back to the new house, and painting and cleaning and repairing until at least 9 pm. Then I drive home and put my daughter to bed. By then it's nearly 10 and I still have to jump on the comp and do some homework. Finally it's probably midnight. The next day I get up and do it all again. Food? Sleep? What are these concepts? They are completely foreign to me now.

So PLEASE don't despair. I WILL BE UPDATING AND CONTINUING MY STORIES AND ARTWORK!!! It just might be March before it happens, though, as I'm fairly certain we will be swamped with moving until the end of February. So, for my birthday, I will endeavor to gift all of you with as many chapters as I can! Thank you for remaining faithful and for all your lovely reviews.

I SHALL RETURN!! -swirls cape and vanishes into the night-


End file.
